Frozen Only In Apperance
by IceQueenKoanita
Summary: Blossom enemies with Dexter, The RowdyRuff boys finally come back for there revenge, but will they finally get what they worked hard to get? Or will they find something to protct? Based off PPGD. Rated for language and themes out of safty. Plz review.
1. 1:She's Mine To Handle

Koanita: Okay so this is my first fan-fic, and i just hope you like it.

Basis of story- Dexter becomes a bit too clingy to blossom and the RowdyRuff Boys make there grand intrance, at first to get revenge...but will it be something more

rigerous they find instead? Noramal pairings of the counterparts.

disclaimer: I do Not own any rights to the powerpuff girls (tv show), not the original nor ppgd or ppgz

this is purely a random fan-fic i wrote while waitng to watch an old episode.

This is mostly based on the Powerpuff Girls D., comic which is probubly my favorite version of them.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Frozen Only In Apperance**

**First Chapter- Shes' mine to handle.**

Brick sighed as he plopped down on his bed at the military base, training had kept him and his brothers again from going home to the orphanage. Not of course that they had to go back....the military provided rooms on base for them if they wished and where suppose to be trying to find them a home near another base, where they could grow up. He kicked off his shoes and just looked up at the ceiling as he rested his tired body. Training was ruthless but it was all worth it to find and get his revenge against the 'Powerpuff' girls. He turned looking at the annoying red blinking clocks numbers, he blinked as he closed his eyes. As his mind took him into a dark void, all except the swirly mist that was slowly transforming into the orpanage.

** Boomer slammed open the door running into the hallway of the orphange and almost hitting one of the other orpahns, Butch chasing after him laughing carrying a coackroach in his hands.

"Oh come on!!! EAT IT!!!!!!!" He snickered as he tried to run Boomer into a corner, but he moved to the other side and jumped over Bricks leggs, who was trying to read a book, he sighed in agrivation as he looked up to see his other brother and moved his leg tripping Butch.

Who accidently opened his mouth and the bug landed within. He screamed and spit it out before trying to whip his tounge clean. "WHAT the HELL was that for?!?!" He said looking at his red haired brother who simply glared at him. "WHAT!?" He said a bit aggrivated but not truly wanting to get into a scruff with his boss, Brick had always been the one who lead them, they had disagreements and threw fist but all in all he respected him. Booomer came up to look at his two brothers but said nothing he had learned along time ago to try and hide anything they might see as weak.

Brick shook his head and turned heading toward the room they shared and without another word they fallowed suit. Sitting down on the bed he put his face in his hands before looking at them. Boomer leaned up against the wall and Butch just shut the door and looked at him. "Well? Whats wrong boss?" Boomer said finally. He looked back and forth between them.

"After we get done with the first 'project' and are assigned we go after the girls." He stated finally and looked at Butch putting his imphasis into the words as he continued. "AND you are acting like 10 year olds still. Eating Coackroaches and Playing pranks....we are above such things. What we should be doing is getting ready." He finished. Butch rolled his eyes. "You need to lightin up man. Sheesh live a little. " He said a bit agrivated again. "Besides Bloosom and ButterCup are already as good as dead." He said with a smirk.

Brick blinked and looked up at him. "You mean ButterCup, you stick to your directive." He said firmly, Boomer was of course off in space again as Brick threw the book at him.

"That goes for you too, got it?" Boomer blinked looking at him "Hunh?"He said rubbing the back of his head. "Your directive." Butch said annoyed. "GOD your USELESS!!!" He glared at Butch and turned. "TAKE THAT BACK. At least I actually can finish a mission without being side tracked, and i'm the one whos the blonde!" Boomer said mockingly making Butch rush to punch him only to have

Brick hold them both back again and cough.

They glared at each other before Butch turned his glare at Brick who was doing the same back, in a low grow between clinched teeth he muttered "Let me go now...or so help me..." And he did Boomer just looked at them again calm.

"Yeah, yeah." Butch muttered before he moved away and could let Brick talk to him. "I take out ButterCup, and Boomer takes out Bubbles, And YOU can have your little spat with her ROMEO." He said before he turned and slammed the door before Brick ran after him. "Don't call me that damn it!!!!!! I don't fucking like her, I just want my revenge against the one who killed me!" He spat out punching Butch into a wall. **

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock woke him as he set up and turned looking around in his dark room, it was only 4 am....he always set it as early as he could so he could get some more time to plan and train before his brothers ruined it. He cared about them of course they where his only family, but sometimes he honestly wished they didn't exist. He sighed and rolled over after unplugging the clock form the wall. He needed his sleep because tomorrow, according to the Officials...they had a surprice and a new assignment. Laying down he closed his eyes....

**.......He saw the 10 yr old Blossom again in his mind as she smiled that smile and looked at him as she moved over to him and pressed her lips to him, he closed his eyes smirking again as he grew more again and laughed........

He couldn't believe his eyes as he felt numb and cold as he started to see his vision blur, Her. Blossom. That godd-two-shoed. Had got him again. He Felt the anger and hatred as he closed his eyes for the last time or so he thought.

He blinked open his eyes to see himself in a tube along side his brothers...and what happened? He blinked as he thought but it almost hurt then he saw her face again. He felt hate and a mixture of respect the girl had guts and a brain, but this time...she wouldn't make it out alive.**

That mourning came almost all to soon as he got dressed in his normal atire and walked into the meeting area, his two brothers sitting in there normal seats eatting cerial as he took his seat next to them he saw a fresh cup of hot coffee in front of him and already knew it was for him. He blinked as Boomer looked at him curiously, Butch elbowed him. "Theres something up, i swear everyone here is acting strange. Weasle tried to hugg us and kept saying he felt sad to see us go but it was for the best." Brick blinked at this and looked to see as there stuff from the orpanage was set down near them along with the things that had been on base. "What is all this-" he motioned to there stuff.

"You are going, you will report to the base in Megaville, where the doctor will be restationed as well to continue work on project rowdyruff. We have found the three of you a foaster home." Weasle finished. "The Head of the operation is waiting in the car. He will take you to the house to find your rooms, settle down...and tomorrow at 6 am you are to report to the base for training. You will also attend school, so this seems normal and you can have a more...average life in away."

He finished before leaving. the boys got ready before heading toward the car. Setting there in the car it was an awkward ride in silence, no one spoke until they had settled in the house, the boys had put up there things and followed to see each others rooms and to be 'aquanted' with there parents. Sitting on the bed Brick got up and glared at the man.

"What makes you think we will stay here? WHATS the point..." He said annoyed until the man smirked and handed him a labtop. "Look up the new residents here, and i believe you will feel differently about this." His eyes widened as he looked at the screen then he smirked evily. "Whats better then revenge served cold?" he said before he winked and left. His smirk widened as he layed the thing down.

Perhaps being stationed here was the best after all he went to go look for his brother to say simply. "It's time boys."

Looking at their brother they stood up and looked around, or at least Boomer did before he blinked in realization. "You mean?" He nodded and with a huge grin Butch flew out the window in search for her. Boomer and Brick both used the door before they flew off.

**Boomer POV**

I sighed as I soared through the air my mind on the blue eyed blonde and that day...yes, that 'stupid kiss' as Brick had stated did make him think often, but something told him it was on a lesson his brothers where far from learning. He didn't want to fight Bubbles anymore, they where just doing what they where suppose to do, it had been them or the people and it couldn't of been just that simple.

Bubbles, was his counter part and she was to innocent and sweet...but she didn't know what to do other then to protect those people from them, if he had not been created back then by Mojo JoJo then he too, would not have let it happen. "I think its time to make friends..." He said under his breathe, he had grown smarter but he had learned nothing that would help him in school.


	2. 2: Losing Control

**Chanpter 2- Losing Control**

**Meanwhile In the City of MEGAVILLE**

Blossom ran as fast as her leggs would carry her and turned the corner and then seeing it a dead end looked around before jumping out the window and floating up to the roof and hid. Dexter ran to the window after her and looked out there his eyes wide with worry he sighed and went back to his lsevret lab and set down folding his hands in his lap. "Computer, located Blossom Utonium." "Scanning School for Blossom Utonium.....................Not found, She is not on the premisis." He hit the arm-rest of his chair. Blossom on the other hand slide down the priniples offices closet and sighed hugging her legs to her chest as she laid her head in her arms and closing her eyes breathed softly resting. "Dexter...." She would not cry, she would not cry, she had only another 45 minutes before school would be dissmissed.

Why? Bells' father had some how found away to bring back Mandark, and he still blammed Dexter for DeeDees' death as well as now, his recent death- of course that too had been an accident. He didn't run, he didn't try to escape- and he had died. But back now he had a new mission in his life- to distroy Dexter, her, and to make there lives a living hell. But it had been tollierable when Dexter had saved her from Mandarks labratory but he had become obsessed with his science and so much more with death sense the insident. He was over bearing in trying to protect her. At first she thought it was cute and even sweet when he had put the weapons and alarm system in her room and of course in her backpack and locker.

But now, he never let her out of his sight. He never let her eat at the theater nor reasturant without EXAMING it first, and she couldn't take it. In his paranoia he had began working on away to get Mandark before he could get him.....

The bell rang and the school day ended she waited until she knew he would have long finished searching the school and would try instead to find her at home or somewhere else, before she stood up and ran to the window, she swung it open and flew off as high as she could where his jet pack could not reach and his scensors would not detect her. She couldn't handle it, he could find her at home...and know the second she was there...he..would know. She blinked as she found a tree in the park and rested on one of its branches.

"What am I going to do?" It had came to the point that she would avoid people when she needed to be alone so no one knew of Dexter searching for her, or think that something was worng.

She didn't know what to do anymore, she really cared for Dexter but he was turning into something she hated, her family didn't seem to understand...and she had no friends now, she had only became friends with Dexter and then his girlfriend she had acquantinces, but no one to talk to. She was the smartest and the leader of her sisters- there was no way she could admit she was in trouble or go running to them. Even if she did, they where all buisy.

Bubbles was a cheerleader and was usually hanging out with eigther her popular friends, Mandy and Billy, or was with one of her one-day-maybe-a-month boyfriend. And ButterCup was focused on sports, the fan club, or just out doing myscistief. She sighed and watched as the kids ran and played below, her stomach grumbled but she refused to go when she saw the hot dog stand...someone might see her.

She couldn't just go and buy one, so with her fast speed she swooped down and was back sitting in the tree holding food. She went to take a bite but couldn't bring herself to do it, she would not go back to stealing....she sighed and went to take a bite but again part of her refued and in aggrivation she threw it at the ground only to have it hit a guy and knock off his wig she laughed and almost feel out of the tree but covered her mouth and was releaved that no one had heard or seen her as she stabled herself out again in the shade of the leaves.

"I hate this." she grumbled as she tried not to cry a few hours had flown by and people where finally just leaving for home, she just shook her head and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. Once it was 7:26 she finally came out of the tree and went running around the park until she was tired and then set down and finally knowing no one could see or hear her a single tear fell down her cheek foloowed by more. She just couldn't hold it in anymore, she just wanted someone to be there for her, and not Dexter she wanted him the way he had been not who he had become or was becoming....

..she wanted someone who could understand her and like her.....and not just see her as a brainiac or a leader or a person wo get to another person through or just not even see her. She wanted more friends, she wanted freedom, and she wanted that hotdog!!! But no, she had to be perfect, no she had to be strong and smart, an example, and she had to try and fix Dexter or something she had to die slowly so that she was alive....and she no longer thought she could nor did she know how......


	3. 3:Strange Pardicuments

Koanita: Hello peoples again. Okay so I finally finished this i been rather buisy so it took a little while, enjoy.

Discalimer- I own nothing.

Yay finally it is up now. 4 chapter will be up soon i hope, please review. :)

____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3- Strange Pardicument.**

**ButterCups POV**

She laughed as she fell on the ground as Danny tackled her, she looked at him and grinned as he stood and offered her his hand, not that she noticed as she got up on her own. "BC, you....I was, well wondering maybe after work i could pick you up and we could go see a movie or something seeing how it is a Sunday." He said slowly. BC blinked at him. She liked him alot, but it wasn't really for any of the right reasons, but then again sesne when did she ever care about the right reasons? He was, well, Hot...but in personality he reminded her of a damp spounge at times...yeah he was better then Blosses' DorXter but still.

She smiled though at him, at least he wasn't a jerk...but he had moments when she wish he was more, well anything. He would constantly try to repriemand her and what she did, said, and etc. and his annoying friend Sam...seem to hate her, not that it bugged her- but still there are better reasons to hate someone. Like for instance always acting like she was so fucking worried about the world or even animals when she honestly didn't give a shit....fucking Sam.

"Yeah, sure...but what you want to go see?" She asked curiously as she looked at him. He smirked, yeah not that bad. So he got bulled, he had a back bone though...when he really needed it but, and she couldn't believe she was thinking it, why couldn't he be like Butch would have been or even Mitch at least in attitude or something.

He blinked and scratched the back of his head looking up toward the sky as he thought. "Well...I didn't really think you'd say yes." He said a bit and then shuffled his feet a bit again. "How about that new monster movie thats coming out tonight?" He said looking at her finally.

She blinked aactually a bit surprice he'd been paying attention after all about some of her likes and dislikes. It was a point in his favor, but she still knew it wasn't going to last. She stood up smiled and kissed him only to hear someone growling she blinked her eyes wide as she turned to see.....BUTCH!?!

She could feel Danny let go of her arms and she was pissed, that soineless worm...but at the same time she was shocked to shocked to think as Butch flew/jumped and punched Danny with an uppercup and then grabbed his shirt colar before it sent him flying backwards....

**Butchs' POV**

I had not evevn Hesitated once Brick nodded before I burst from the window of the room and into the air, she was here? Smirking I glew faster not knowing where to go and not really carring seeing I would find her anyway. My Counterpart was ButterCup, the supposet 'toughest' of the powerpuff girls. I didin't know how I'd know her when i saw her again, but I would. After all there was no way I couldn't remember what that smart ass looked like.

Finally I slowed down after circling MegaVille for the fourth time, okay, come on.....where is she? He grummbled annoyedly as he saw some kid walking home with a bag of something in his hands....bored he got out his sling gun and hit him, the kid dropping his stuff ran away crying and he snickered as he picked up what he had left behind finding some candy, a comic book, and some milk and.....what he figured was some type of meal?? He shrugged not really giving a shit as he discarded it. He continued walking....maybe she would be doing what he would be?

He stopped, but what would O be doing if I was her? But he couldn't really think of anything so he desided to go to the track and etc, he had saw as he flew over what was to be his school tomorrow. Thats when he heard that laugh. His ears strained to lisean to it, ButterCup. And she was laughing? He ran around and stopped to look ready to attack her and finally have his,........

Freezing he blinked...she had growb up quite a lot. Her straight black hair was longer and it in a very diffferent style thou it was just a bit more complicated of the old one, her big green eyes shined almost the color of jade.....she wore a pair of green and black stripped leggings or sholkings under a black and emerald dress with a torn off sleave and non-fingered gloves and boots. Laying on the ground she stood up but didn't see him as she looked at the black hair, blue eyed boy. They where talking and for some reason he wanted to lisean in, but he didn't he was a rowdyruff boy............and these where his mortal eniemies who had killed them twice,

and no matter how old they got, changed in personality, or how good they looked...he would get his revenge. Or so he thought until he saw her blush and kiss the boy softly on the lips. THE LIPS. He saw a blur of red as growled, the boy stopped stepping away and looking at him nervous and anxiously. "I..um..., bye!" the boy said a bit and before he could turn he rushed the guy and punched him, he grabbed the boys shirt. He punched him again and then moved so he could kick him down. They boy opened his eyes gritting his teeth....our gazes locked and we glared at each other...he was thinking something.

But suddenlty ButterCup hit me and i was knocked down from shock. She was breathing a bit hard. "Bu-Butch?" She said her eyes hidden by the fall of her bangs, "But, but Your DEAD!!! How?" I smirked getting up and looked at her mockingly. "Easy, I was re-created and this time your not going to stop me." I said sure of myself she was getting a bit bad until the guy tried to get up her gaze turned a bit worried and I growled again and hit him down. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" I yelled really starting to get pissed when I noticed the boy was looking at her. "Sense when do you care who does?" she said a bit shocked and pissed his eyes widened as he looked at her. "I...I..your, leave me alone!" And then he took off what was wrong with him? why did he feel like this?

**simitamiously ouside of Mandys' House**

Bubbles laughed gayly as she waved goodbye to Mandy and Billy who shut the door as she reached the sidewalk. Courage sighed finally calming down as she began to head home, the sweet blonde blinked looking down at the pink dog.

"Courage your suck a scaredy dog." She said teasingly as she petted him. "But you need to relax Mandy and Billy are my friends. " She continued walking as she smiled and waved at a few people she knew from school.

It was starting to get dark not that she had noticed it yet as she rounded a courner heading toward the junk yard....it was a short cut that didn't scare her like the grave yard did, but tonight it was cloudy and looking like it might rain.

She slowed down suddenly when she neared the end of the junk yard suddenly feeling unsafe as the wind blew harder making her shiver...courage made a noise a she squeezed him a bit tighter. "I...its okay courage....its just are imagination." She said shakingly as he squirmed in her arms.

Hearing a noise she jumped a bit then stiffened, she was Bubbles Utonium...she fought villians on an almost everyday basis.....she was not scared. She had to be more like BC, and be strong after all shes a powerpuff, she let out a calming breath and continued walking now feeling like she being watch.

Finally she stopped as she felt the gaze burning into her back she turned glaring still unsure and un-nerved on the inside. "IF there is someone there SHOW YOURSELF INSTEAD of stalking me..." she then turned only to feel someone touch her shoulder and say bubbles, the dog and her both made a noise and ran all the home to scared to hear anyone screaming behind her to wait.

She slammed the door locked it ran upstairs and shut her door before sliding down to a sitting position. Fine, so deep down she was a coward. she hugged the dog to here and sighed.....thinking back to what had just happened her eyes widened a bit....somehow that voice had sounded familiar.

**Boomer POV**

Boomer blinked as he saw the curiously pretty blonde, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the street lights as she moved toward the junk yard and entered it, he flew down walking behind her. He didn't know exactly how to go up and talk to her nor what he would say.

She wore a blue tank top with a white over coat/shirt and a pair of dark blue capries and blue and white stripped soaks, her blonde hair had been let down and was in an uneven cut that some how looked good, part of her hair up in a side pony tail.....

She had stopped near the end of the junk yard as he stepped ascidently on an old can...he stopped and she shivered looking around a bit noticing the dark skys as a slighlty anxious look found its way into her eyes.

The dog in her arms sqiurmened and made a small noise of pain/fear. "I...its okay courage....its just are imagination." she said lightly and sure of her self. She straightened up and began walking and he followed again. What should he say to her? He didn't wanrt to be her enemy anymore....he never wanted to hurt her and her eyes and bubbly laugh had haunted his memories sense he came back.

It made training sometimes difficult sense the day Brick had mentioned finding them. When he had said 'It's time' his heart had skipped a beat before pounding. He knew his brothers would soon start to feel something for there counter part....even if they didn't. He was hoping they would, hating something that is almost exactly like you and could make you something more was a waste.

Suddenly she jumped and turned around anxiously her eyes glaring as they searched the darkness that hide him from her view. "IF there is someone there SHOW YOURSELF INSTEAD of stalking me..." He shrugged as she turned arounded and came up bhind her happy she had finally opend up a chance to talk to her he touched her shoulders "Bubbles, I-" but she jumped and ran away, she was faster then he remembered and even more when she took off into the air. He stood there wide eyed for a second. "WAIT I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI, I'M SORRY!!!!" but it was too late and he couldn't find where she went so sighing he headed for home again.

**In Megaville Park Currently**

Brick sighed about to give up when he saw a long red-haired girl sitting under a tree with a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. He smirked as he landed in front of her. The girl moved her head up from her arms blinking up at him her bright shinny pink eyes went wide in shock more so then fear, then anger swirled in the mist of those eyes that darkened a bit almost. "Brick JoJo. What do you want? What are you doing here?" she asked more curious and a thread of something else in her voice he couldn't recognize.

He smirked at her. "Easy I came for my revenge. I'm living here now, which means we have some catching up- to..." He trailed off as the fiery red/blone head jumped up and took two steps near him. "TO DO NOTHING! Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood. " She bit out before she looked down at the ground bitting her lower lip a bit, her eyes looking slightly weird.

His smirked widened. "Then I guess that means this should be more interesting." He said a bit. He couldn't help though as he said it to admitt _she looked kinda cute when upset_ the thought shocked and angered him. No, she killed him before..._theres no way_ he could just drop it cause she was 'cute'. He hit her hard in the stomach and then in the back before grabbing her shirt but she just looked at him the fire in her eyes she had, had at first was eplaced with pain. "What are you so weak no you can't even fight back?"

She glared at him as a few tears fell and she hit him hard. "OR MAYBE, I don't care anymore. You want revenge so damn bad then go for it, go on kill me. I won't stop you, besides its not like I HAVE A REASON TO LIVE!" She wheiled as she stood there. He got up shocked feeling as if she had bitch slapped him. "Don't try the mind game shit, it won't stop me." he grumbled she just laughed. "It's been years, and you don't know shit. God first I die and get brought back so my boyfriend can control my life, hell i wa better dead. NOW i'm almost an outcast and he won't get the hint and has lost his fucking mind, and no- now you come along. So again, i won't stop you." She glared daring him to do it. He blinked confussed, _what the hell was she talking about? _

Blinking he saw a huge explosion and then a boy with red hair and blue eyes wearing a lapcoat and glasses jump out of a robot, he ran and stopped just a little ways from Blossom his eyes wide and angry. "SO THIS IS WHY?" He said hurt and pissed. "You can't be seriously going to leave me for some dim witted skateboard punk." The boy said galring at Brick, who blinked pissed off. "Who you calling dim witted four eyes?" He said annoyed. Wh was this freak? Blossom aughed. "Why? Why couldn't you have just left me alone? GO Dexter, and as if I'd date BRICK of all people." She said trying to act some what sane and normal.

Brick binked feeling a bit hurt but more pissed. But before he could say something the geeky boy glared "whatever if i can't have u-" he said as he tried to laser gun him. "THEN NO ONE CAN." He said, and he dodged it but 'Dexter' shoot at him again this time Blossom knocked Brcik out of the way. She set there her shoulder had been hit and brick had fallen with her kneling on top of him. "You, you actually tried to protect me?" He said a bit shocked. "WELL DUH, I'm a powerpuff besides, I never hated you the way you do me." She said standing as she rushed Dexter and broke his gun.

He glared as he bagan to cry. "Blossom how could you? I save your life, i love you." He said baffled and hurt. "And you imprison me, youy care more about your science once again then you do anything else and you fight Mandark all the time, hell you scare me." She said shaking her head. "I can't live like this. I don't want to die and i don't want you to become what you are, but its too late. I...I'm sorry i just- I CAN'T!" she said as she floated into the air grabbing Brick by his collar and then looking at him." Fly, now...cause he will follow." He nodded and flew beside her.

"WHO THE HELL WAS FOREYES?!?" He said feeing a bit jealous(not that he realized that was the feeling yet), confussed and pissed. "I should go back there and-" But she stopped him. "No. YOU will. Leave. It. ALONE. At least for now. Trust me you don't know how far this shit runs." He blinked surprised at her words, she had saved him, she had cried in front of him and asked him to kill her and it disturbed him. "And that was Dexter, my ex-boyfriend." She said as she looked at him and said" see you around." And with that she was gone with even the pink streak berly vivible.

**Dexter POV**

Dexter fell to the ground and screamed in anger as he began to cry. DeeDee was dead, and he had almost lost Blossom, he had a right to protect her even if she didn't understand it. He wouldn't let the only thing he had left go. He was not a villian even if he had fallen to Mandarks level...he had no other choice. _DeeDee. I could really use your enlightenment right now_. He wanted to talk to her, _but she dead._ _And she probubly didn't know what was happening right now._ Would she like what he had been up too?_ Or would she to run away_. But she was dead, just as Blossom had layed in his arms before she had been given another chance....this was not over, not by a long shot. And this Brick was going down if he thought he could take her form him.

**______________________________________________**

Thank you for reading please review it so i know if you like it or not. Thank you


	4. 4: Problem with Plans

Koanita: Okay so anyway i finally got started on this but i been buisy with things lately.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... except my iPod

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4- The Problem with Plans **

That night the boys set in there leaders room as he looked at them, "Okay so what happened to you?" He said to Butch. "Did you do it?" He shook his head. "No, uh...I couldn't find her. And i searched for hours." He said trying to keep his face blank. Then he looked at Boomer. "What about you, Blondey? Did you even look?" Boomer just ignored the smirk and laughter in Butches eyes as he put his feet up on the side table and looked at him.

"Yeah, I did. I found her walking home from a friends house and, half way through the dumb she freaked, and ran home." He said a little disappointment in his voice he hoped they would not have noticed. But sadly Butch had.

"What? Disapointed she ran before you could say hi? There enemies, not protencial dates." but a part of him didn't believe that...why had he reacted like that when he saw ButterSnut...and once more a small voice in him corrected her name,.._ButterCup._ Boomer just sighed and mumbled. "Whatever." Before looking up at Brick. "So how'd things go with you?"

Brick sighed he had dreaded when it would be his turn. "I found Blossom in the park, and she was...well...she was acting kinda frantic- she was trying to tell me to kill her, that she didn't give a shit...she wqanted it." There eyes went wide and yelled "WHAT?" at the same time, Brick just shook his head, "oh, no. there is more. Half way through that some foureyed Dork attacked us, and, and she took a hit for me. And after we got away, she just bulted."

They blinked stairing at him a bit shocked as they soaked in what there leader had just told them. Finally boomer sighed and, even though he figured he would get hit or something for it, spoke. "I don't want to hurt Bubbles, i never really like it....and in all honesty, i don't see why we liseaned to Mojo jojo in the first place. I mean sense when did we lisean or take orders when we where made?"

Brick blinked looking at Boomer, he looked a bit pissed off, but his mind was racing. "What say you, Butch?" He saked looking at his green eyed brother. He merely shrugged and looked at them blowing out out. "Fine, either way for me. I mean...I wouldn't have a goal in life if she's dead now do i?" he said a bit annoyed. Boomer smiled, "ADMIT IT!!! You like ButterCup." Butch glared at him and jumped at him and grabbed him by the shirt collar but Brick stopped his fist from crashing down and hitting him.

Butch glared at him but got up pushing Boomer down as he did so hard so it hurt. "Whatever Dumb ass," he replied and smirked. Bommer just set up and said nothing, after all it wouln't him anywhere now would it? "We haven't seen them in years...and circumstances seem VERY different from then." Brick mused out load.

"We don't abort the mission, but for now we will scope out the place and then deside what to do." They both nodded before Brick ushered his brothers out of his room and they retired to there rooms. Tomorrow, after all was a new station, training ruteen and of course, there first day at Megaville High.

**The Next Day**

That mourning they had got up at 4 and trainied for an hour and a half, then got ready for school and giving a meal. Butch layed on the table, slumping in the kitchen chair close to falling out of it. Boomer set there in a living room chair zoned out stairing at the tv absent mindedly before glancing toward the clock, probubly as anxious as he was to go to school...though for vey different reasons.

Finally he stood up and grabbed Butches shoulder and lifted him up, the boy glared at him but he said nothing and got up....Boomer was the first one out of the door. The rest of the way there Butch and complained, as well as Brick to a point, but he repremended his brother, Boomer said hardly nothing except for once, in which they both hit him. Sometimes they really didn't see how he was there brother, but he was.

They eventually none the less made it to school and got there new scheduals before liseaning to the Prinsiples long winded speach about their past record, and how he trusting that people could change- hoped they would behave..ectera, and so on. But of course, they had been raised before there 'disaperance' or 'death' by Mojo Jojo and Him...so this was nothing. At least he wasn't repeating his name, right? The bell finally ring, and yet he rambled on before getting up and exsorting the boys each to their first class..to find someone to help show them around the school, and then go back to runing the place.

**MeanWhile....**

Blossom sighed as she came out of the shower, blow dried her hair and started brushing it, setting down on her bed and re-looking over her clothes. She set down her brush on her bed side table then took a sip of her orange juice and a cresant roll. She usually didn't eat in the mourning, but after yeaster days theatrics....she had no real other choice...she needed to focus and some how, maybe eating would help. Finally she stood up and got dressed, did her make-up...checked herself in the mirror...and then finally grabbed her books and headed down stairs.

She found Bubbles eating some cereal and some milk along with some gummy bears. She looked up at her and smiled, swallowed her food and then said mourning to her, but she mearly nodded and went for a cup of coffee...sitting down she looked at B.C. and sighed, she had her head down, tilting the bowl and slowly chewing her food with that moody 'i want sleep' scawl on her face. "Bubbles, did you finish your report?" Blossom asked finally hating the dead silence. She nodded happily at her. "YUP! It's pretty good too, i got Mandy to help me on it. If i promised to help her with things next week."

The clock hit 7:15 and slowly they got there things and left the house and headed off for school. But halfway there they smirked at each other, today was the day out of every 2 weeks when the kids where allowed to dress. B.C. landed on the side walk and stole some guys skaeboard instead of using the rollar skates that where actually in her shoes, Bubbles roller skated the rest of the way, Blossom also refused to use the skates too and was alread using her OWN skateboard.

--------

They made it there, put up there things and then finally headed to class, well all accept B.C....who skipped instead. She made her way to the field near the track and tennis court. She didn't feel like dealing with Danny or liseaning to her science teatcher, she just wanted it to be gym already...so she could do something to help her think. Butch was back, and he...didn't try to kill her. But he had seemed to be acting weird...and it made no sense. More then that how was he alive? She needed to chill and think. What if it was a trick. She would never but her sisters lives in jeapordy over a villian or anyone.

--------

Blossom sighed and set down her belonging talking to soem of her friends,...or at least the ones who thought she told them everything. She was pleased she had not yet seen Dexter, her first block was Pshycology. She set there not fully paying attention but looking at the clock every so often though she wrote down the notes. She couldn't help it though...Dexter was losing his mind and still she couldn't help him.

She cared about him but she didn't want to be apart of his life anymore...and today, was the first day she had been single again sense her near death. The teacher had mentioned a week ago that there would be a new student...course almost all of her teachers had done this. and she hadn't much thought about it until the door open and he was introduced.

"My Name is Brick Jojo...and I'm from townsville, me and my brothers just moved here. And if you don't want trouble, then please leave me alone." She almost jumped out of her seat as she looked up seeing him, he was scanning the full room but hadn't seen her yet. She gripped her desk infront of her. "Okay You can sit next to Blossom, who as our last new student will show you around." She opened her eyes and looked down the step like desks. Now he was looking at you and it almost looked like he was red? Nawh she was just imagining it. But none the less he walked to the seat and set down...her heart had beat in time with his stride..Was this the beging of another war or enemies compition, or had he...changed?

Brick had looked up in aww when he finally noticed Blossom in the 6th row up...with an empty space next to her. She looked....amazing. Her hair was down except for a small side pony tail that only included some of her hair, which was styled differently then her remembered, her pink eyes sparkled and caught attention more with the black eye liner and black/strawberry redish smudging a little. It looked good on her. He finally made it to his seat and looked at her, she looked back her gaze that of a scientist studing a spesimen...he could blame her but still the look mad him agrivated and a little hurt. "Hey, Pinky." He said finally. She laughed and looked down. "Hello, to you too Brick. But my names not Pinky." He nodded with a smirk. " I know."

---------

Bubbles, however was in art 3...and was happily getting to work with Billy on there painting. But as usual he ended up doing something careless and moronic to get sent to the doctors office and wrote up. She sighed. 5th strike ment she had to find a new partner on the projects. But luckily for her there was a new student who would be just that seeing everyone else was taken. She looked happily toward the door only to have her eyes widen as she saw the blonde hair boy and his blue eyes...it couldn't be he was dead!!!!

But she still hugged him. "BOOMER!? How?" she asked moving away leaving the whole class room to stair at them wide eyed. The teacher had her go back to her painting with him and get to work being glade that they new each other, but if she jumped on him again she'd have lunch detention but she didn't care.

She watched him in aww catching up with him, and he appoligized for scaring her in the junk yard, but when she asked how he was here again...he said later...and she dropped it. Though Boomer couldn't help but feel bad for it. He wanted to tell her, but Brick...would probuably make things worse if he did and he found out. He said maybe..they shouldn't fight them anymore. And he knew why. In all honestly, it felt to him they where ment to be together...even if they where created to destroy the girls. He had never hated Bubbles...and even once he became more like his brothers, that never fully changed, in all honesty.

--------

Butch set in science class pissy as he made spit balls and threw them at the teacher and getting that Danny jerk in trouble for it. He glared and staired him down the entire class. B.C., he had learned had this class too. But of course it'd be his luck the only INTERESTING thing wouldn't show up today. He smirked, either way...he would find her today after school or somewhere.

So instead he flirted with a few of the girls but his mind staied on ButterCup...his blood boiling every time he heard Danny's voice. His mind kept going back to yeasterday. What the HELL was he thinking? She was the eneimy, and she always had been. There was no way he liked her, better yet was crushing on her. He knew Boomer thought they where 'destined' for each other all of them, but they had been born for one reason...and it was not cuddling the girls. Though he felt a sinking feeling in his gut at the thought and he ignored it. And as for his brother Brick, he didn't understand him...of course he never really ever was able too.

_______________________________________________

Okay so anyway that is chapter 4, and i am ssoooooooo sorry it took this long. But i have been rather buisy latley...But thanks to a kind review from some people i desided to type on it as much as possible. So i only included Butches POV longer only cause of B.C. not being in class.

The next chapter will be up a lot sooner I promise!

tripp skinny laced-up jeans

**dead threads butterfly pants **

**tripp seduction pants**


	5. 5: My enemies exboyfriend

**I Disclaimer- I don't own anything, not this show, not the characters, song nothing**......except my clothes.

Pleas enjoy :D

__________________________________________

**Chapter 5- My Enemies Ex- Man**

**Bricks POV**

First block had been slightly akward with the two of them talking and working together. He had never imagined him and Blossom had so much in common, and yet where so different. she didn't mention the day before except when he had thanked her, which appeared to have caught her off gaurd, but it had also done the same to him, and he was the one that had said it. He had noticed her glancing at the clock a bit and him. He felt a bit unnevered by it but kept his cool as usual pretending half the time that he didn't notice.

They had been mortal enemies sense they where children, and here they where trying to act un theathered by each others presence, he hated her. He HATED HER. She had killed him and his brother, foiled there games. But...she had pushed him out of the way and was injured for him, as he remebered he had noticed her arm where it was bandaged. WHO was that four-eyed freak anyway? His mind flashed back to her words........

_**"WHO THE HELL WAS FOREYES?!?" He had said feeing a bit confussed and pissed. "I should go back there and-" But she had stopped him. "No. YOU will. Leave. It. ALONE. At least for now. Trust me you don't know how far this shit runs." He had blinked being surprised at her words, how she had saved him, she had cried in front of him and asked him to kill her and it still disturbed him. "And that was Dexter, my ex-boyfriend." She had said as she had looked at him.**_

He growled a bit under his breath at that. Her ex-boyfriend, hunh? He didn't know why that bugged him, was it that she had dated him? He would had left at the thought, because it was insanity...and yet instead he felt more annoyed, there was no way he could let the past go. And that DORXTER was going to know hell, if he ever saw him again. He blinked a bit....her ex....?..

_**She glared at him as a few tears fell and she hit him hard. "OR MAYBE, I don't care anymore. You want revenge so damn bad then go for it, go on kill me. I won't stop you, besides its not like I HAVE A REASON TO LIVE!"......_

_"It's been years, and you don't know shit. God first I die and get brought back so my boyfriend can control my life, hell i was better off dead. NOW i'm almost an outcast and he won't get the hint and has lost his fucking mind, and no- now you come along. So again, i won't stop you."**_

He looked at her then, Her red/blonde hair falling a bit hiding her eyes slightly, sitting there in a black pink/red dress with a sash...she looked nervously at the door, and then him, but he looked away. Was he the person she had been talking about? What had he done to make Blossom so, so...he couldn't think of a word for it.

**Blossom's POV**

She had spent first block in akward silence and conversation with Brick...until it seemed they had reached the topic of the day before. She had then went to talking to Bethona, one of her closest friends that her and her sisters shared, there where quite a few actually that her B.C. and Bubbles knew as aquantiences who where closer though to one of the three...it was the same situation with Bethona and her sisters...but they where all friends with the powerpuff girls....she had been surprised that Brick had been looking at her, and seemed oblivious to her friend. Or maybe she was imagining it?

Finally the bell had rang and They got up and headed out the door, they had all the same classes except for 2 and it ment she could walk with him to most of them. She talked to her friends on the way to her locker, she was lost in thought. She kept looking a bit around for him to pop up...but he hadn't yet. She smiled at her friends, and it was fake when they asked about him and she just pretended it was fine, she had forgot Brick was there...until she was talking to Gaz (from invaider zim), Brhania(purple hair and eyes) and Mekel(boy-long blue hair and purple/red eyes).

Mekel had laughed a bit annoyed as GAz brought up Dexter and Otto, he didn't much care for either of them. "So where is he anyway, BlossY?" He said. And that had been when Brick had muttered. "Hopefully he's fallen off a cliff or being mawed by sometihng. " Mekel laughed and then stopped. Gaz smiled a bit and Brahania gasped looking at Blossom and then him. "What a terrible thing to say, omg!" She looked at Bloss and patted her arm, she winced but she hadn't noticed. "Why? They broke up anyway, and four-eyes can't hasndle it." Said Gaz. "At least i think so, thats what Bethona said, and he was looking for you like a lunatic yeasterday." The others gasped, except for Blossom and Brick.

Brahania just sighed. "Im sorry to hear that, you two where like the perfect couple." She blinked at Brick notcicing him again when he groumbled and looked hard at the floor. "who's he anyway?" Blossom looked at Brick and didn't know what to think of his actions. Part of her hoped it ment he liked her? She blushed a bit flustered, what was wrong with her. He was the eneimy. But, she had noticed he was kinda, well, HOT. And he hadn't killed or attacked her. She wouldn't be that stupid though damn it. "He's Brick JoJo." She stated his name simply. "The new kid."

**BRICKS POV**

He looked at Blossom and then her friends and smirked at her putting his arm around her waist with an evil smirk, That Mekel guys eyes where glued to her and he wanted to make sure it changed, he didn't want that bitch ass four-eyes, who had just came around the courner and started toward them to be near her, or have the guts too. There was a number of evil reasons...but in truth, he'd never say it. "Aww, come on babe, didn't those long days and kisses mean anything to you?" He said refering to there old battles. She glared at him, her mind working as her eyes bore into his. He laughed as she blushed realizing from her friends looks what they thought he ment. He smirked at Mekel, and watched as Dexter punched the wall and ran away hearing him and losing his cool.

"I've know Pinky sense she was five, i was born in townsville, in fact we met that exact day." He said a bit and then shrugged as the Brahania chick got a dreamy 'first love lasts forever' look in her eyes looking at them. Blossom growled and pulled his hand by the wrist off of her. "BRICK! Don't start putting fake thoughts in there heads, your just trying to emberase me and you know what, it's not working. ugh! I knew it, you haven't changed."

He laughed a bit and leaned toward her. "If you don't like me or never have, then babe, why you still holding my hand?" She grunted and through it down annoyed. He just smirked shook his head and luaghed. He smiled at he friends, "She never was good at showing affection when around people." He sighed. Then headed toward his 2nd block class, which he didn't have with Blossom...unlike third block.

Brick sighed as he plopped into his desk and put his legs up feeling annoyed and strangely some what apprehensive. What the hell was wrong with him? _**I'M**_ The _**LEADER**_ of the **_ROWDYRUFF BOYS_**, what the hell was he doing getting jealous when someone looked at Blossom, she was a powerpuff. He shook the thought away, him-jealous. _AS IF_. _There was no fucking way in hell he'd like her, or forgive her._ _**She saved your life.**_ He grunted. _That was only because she was a hero, miss goody-goody_. **_"I never hated you."_** He remebered those words, and yet she killed him. So circomstances had changed, that didn't mean he should let down his gaurd or that they could EVER be anything but enemies, or friends with an akward truce. And for some reason that thought made him grit his teeth and want to break something...

**Dexters POV**

He sighed agrivated finally coming out of his labratory after having his computer 'pep' talk him into finding Blossom. This was not over, not by a long shot. He was in love with her, He had managed to save her life, he fought crime with her and ever sense her first day in Megaville, they where unseperable. So, he admitted maybe he had bevome to paranoid and woried, but he wanted her safe. At any cost. He blinked as he rounded the corner and saw her with her friends, and that skater-punk dumb ass from yeaterday, who she had grabbed and ran off with- ran from him with. Who she had been injured. He winced as he noticed the bandage, feeling quilty and like a mayjor jerk for hurting her. He sighed finding some ounce of determination as he headed straight toward them. He would have to find out this boys name later, and make sure he couldn't cause a threat to her, like he had for anyone who assosiated with her, even her father. But hey- you never know, right?

As he approached the guy looked at him moving toward them, Blossom and then her friends and smirked before putting his arm around her waist with a smirk, Dexter growled picking up speed a bit in his stride. "Aww, come on babe, didn't those long days and kisses mean anything to you?" Brick said. And suddenly he wasn't walking anymore, he just froze. Dexter glared at him and took a step back noticing the slight blush and annoyance in her eyes...no. NO! He turned punched a locker with full force and then bulted not knowing where he was going, nor caring as tears began to whell. WHY!? Had she cheated on him? Or was he lying? He had to be, even if it was the past- she saved him from him.

What was going on who was this ass? No, he had done that to stop him from coming over to Blossom, and Dexter growled hitting his head into the cool wall, and he had fell for it hook-line-and-sinker. That son of a bitch. He wasn't going to get away with this. If he wanted a challenge or a fight for Blossoms heart, he had one. He smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. Finally he went to class only to find he shared it with that skater-idiot. He was surprised, it was an advanced class, and he had even beat him to answering a question. He had brains, but so what? He was a boy genious. Half-way through class a girl handed him a note from Brick Jojo (yes, he found out his name by now- boy genious, same class- i mean come on.)

_Four-Eyes(Dex),_

_After class meet me out side the school on the field (yes, the foot ballfield Nerd, not the tennis court.)_

_It seems after the events of today...I got a score to settle with you._

_Don't chicken out or I will hunt your ass down._

_P.S.- I'm interested in joining the science club(tell people and you'll never speak again.)_

_P.S.S.- Circle yes or no _

_Sinserly, _

_Your future Muder_

Dexter raised eyebrow, what the fuck was wrong with this guys head? Sighing he circled yes and replied he can join, seeing the school forces him to accept anyone in if they are interested in the club. He watched the clock planning. He couldn't wait. If Brick thought he was going to give up her without a fight, he had a surprise coming. Finally the bell that ended second block rang and he stopped by his locker to put up his books, his friends Otto and Dib both where there, Dib as usual going on about how there was an alien menous in the town and that he should come with him, how he had proof. He rolled his eyes, this was not the time for insanity. Otto looked at him "So, why are you in a hurry?" He asked finally. He didn't look at him as he headed toward the door. "Brick Jojo, and a score." Is all he said.

There against the feince seperating the field that lead to the tennis court and the football field, he leaned. He was stairing at the ground in thought it seemed, and he laughed. He bet it hurt him to try and even think 'hi'. The boy named Brick looked up at him and stood up straight wearing a cocky smirk, he was wearing his baseball cap again. "Well, I'm shocked. I guess you do have some guts Four-eyes." Dexter scoffed and glared at him. "You'd be surprised." He walked over to Brick sizing him up. If he had to, he'd get out his robot. "LEAVE BLOSSOM ALONE!!!" He said with meaning, he didn't move closer, hit him, just yelled it. "YOU have no right to even look at my girl! Beisdies, I will never let her go!!"

**BRICK's POV**

Brick glared deadly at him as his red eyes filled with venom. "So you are the ex-boyfriend?" He said annoyed, as he tried to ignore his comment, but he couldn't let it go. "As if, YOUR the one who needs to leave her alone, she's mine!" He said a bit shocked at his own words, and even more so that he ment it. Oh, he was finally losing his mind. "You wish. Lisean skater boy, she likes SMART men, and SHE"S MINE. Has been sense she moved here, you don't have a chance, to get her or hurt her."

He moved closer and grabbed him by the collar and hitting him hard in the stomach saying, "YOUR the one who hurt her! You should have heard her that night, you made her cry, and begg me to kill her. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM BLOSSOM!!!", before slaming him into the feince. He said pissed off. Dexter glared at him. "I never hurt her, you lying son of a bitch." He punched him again and slammed him into the fience before moving away. "If you so much as whisper her name, then it's a challlenge, and hell knows no war compared to what i will do. ANd if I find out what you did to her, you will pay." And with that he smirked laughing noticing he had made the poor geek bleed, he turned and went inside to his locker and then to class, and set next to Blossom. "Hey babe, still mad?"

**BACK in the field**

Dexter laughed picking up his glasses and whipping the blood from his mouth. _"If you so much as whisper her name,"_ He smirked. "_hell knows no war compared to what i will do,"_ Brick had no idea just how true taht was for him too, when it came to her. "_so much as whisper her name" _"Blossom Utonium." He said aloud. How's that for a whisper?

**Blossom's pov**

"Hey babe, still mad?" a voice said, she blinked looking to see Brick and sighed. "I- well, I can't exactly be a jerk because your being yourself." Or so the Principle had told her, which she had seen. If he wasn't going to do crimes, she wouldn't fight him. And if he wanted to try and be friends, she would try...but if he annoyed her or kept it up. She wasn't dating him, she never had, and yet now all her friends thought either of the one or both. "BUt that, was janked." She said remebering. He just smirked. "Aww, come on babe. You know you can't resist me, all that animal magnitisim." She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Oh, yeah. Because i forgot we where animals. I'm human, Brick. And...i.."She trailed off.

What had gotten into him? And what was wrong with her?? Her heart punded and she kept noticing how the light hit his face, how his hair was still shaggyish and his eyes. HE was the enemy. That would never change..She hook her head. He was smirking as she blushed trying to look uncaring. "ANNNd you....what?? You like me. Just admit it." He said. She sighed. "WHatever." She said a bit as the teacher walked over to them and plopped a robotic kid on there desk.

**Both POV**

They both went wide eyes and looked at her in bewilderment. The teacher just smiled. "WE got them in finally, so- while you two where bickering or talking, " She said looking around the class. "So Bloss, boy or girl?" Blossom nodded heitantly. "b-boy." she said. She pushed a button and the dolls sex changed. "Lets see, red hair....strawberry pink eyes, plaeish skin..." she put in a chip and it took the traits. She looked at Brick. "What was your last name again?" She asked. "Jojo..." he said unsure. She nodded. So where was his kid? He thought...but it was answered. "Blossom, if he was a real kid, your son...then what would you name it?" She blinked and thought about it. " Blade, or Blaze, or...maybe Brink." She smiled and nodded. "Congradulations, Mrs. Jojo, here's you kid. Blade Blrink Jojo." And walked away after handing them a booklate each on the robotic doll. Great. Brick smirked. "See, even the teachers know it." She sighed and put down her head. _I wonder how the others are doing...._

**Meanwhile In the tennis Court**

Butch sighed annoyed desiding to ditch his third block history class, as if he honestly gave a fuck about what some dead people did. He hadn't seen B.C. all day, so she probuably had stayed home he figured. She had the first two classes with him so far, and who knew maybe even all of them? He heard someone laughing and turned to see B.C. sitting under a tree talking to some guy, and it wasn't that Danny freak, him he had tooken care of after first block.

_**He waited until Danny had closed his locker, luckily they where the only people in the hallway seeing all the other kids had went to class or was in the assembaly already. He glared at him "Well, if it isn't Phenton." Danny jumped looking at him. "Oooh, it's you. Leave me alone BUTCH, whatever your real name is. I'm not in the mood." _

_He smirked and then began hitting him, kicking him and giving him a wedgy. "How about now Ghost boy?" He said. Danny's eyes grew wide. "H-how do you??" "That's not important, seems your friend Sam is a little to trusting. " Danny gasped in shock. "Look, stay away from my girl, or i will make sure that 'ghost' form is the only one you have left." He punched him again and then kicked him in the ribs. "Later freak." **_

This guy had black hair like him only it was spiked back and he wore emo glasses, a black trench coat, black pants and a shirt with an alien skull image on the front, army boats completed the guys outfit, and he was standing not even an arms length from her. He however, wasn't laughing. "i'm not joking B.C....he, he's not ordinary. Hell I even given you proof- when THE HELL are you going to help me? YOUR A SUPERHERO for godsake."

B.C. glared at him. "I know i am, and I am helping you! AND HALF the FUCKING School thinks I'm insaine now, thanls to it. That and that the last dance we went to together." He sighed looking down. "I'm so sorry about that. I- I souldn't have jumped to conclusions." "Yeah, well you did." She sighed again looking at him. "Zim, isn't much of a threat though- he's incompedent." Dib scowled at that roolling his eyes. "Then how does he keep slipping through?"

She shrugged. "Dumb luck." He scratched the back of his head and looked at her moving a bit closer he touched her chin. "You know, even now, you glow when your annoyed...like a homing beakon." She blushed a bit, though it was corny and didn't much care. She hadn't completely dated him to use him, she did like him- at the end of the day he was her type and they had some chemistry, but he wasn't the one she wanted. She felt guitly when she dated him, and she didn't know why. Butch. That name ran through her mind. She'd never make that mistake she did with Ace with Butch, because he would be the death of her. And he'd never care...

Butch didn't know why he stopped, he had been going to just walk away and around, he didn't want to fall for her anymore then he had. NOT that I have. He thought correcting himself. What was wrong with him? Butch Jojo, the blood thirsty and couldn't get some girl off his mind, but not just any girl, it was B.C. A powerpuff girl, his counterpart...but he always did have a strange fasination with her.

He had froze at her and his conversation when she had became annoyed, and now was watching...he felt it, the black swirl of his hatred rising and spinning threatning to unleash at the sight of his hand on her face. Who the hell did he think he was to touch her!? His girl. He never dated her, nor would he probuably out of pride and or fear...of rejection, of what he would do to her in a fit of jealousy. But he had claimed her in his mind sense she first glared at him with those emerald eyes full of the same will that drove him.

Dib smiled at her and it was sad. "But i know, we can't ever be again, can we?" He said hoping to hear a lie, begging to hear it. He could live on that lie, and maybe one day, she'd beging to believe it too. She touched his wrist and pulled his hand away fast and tried to look sure, but her eyes where slightly confussed and hurt, but she had pride. And he had made a mistake, and god be damned if it was the only one she allowed him the chance to make. "I'm sorry, Dib. But...maybe in a different time or place...we could be."

He nodded and sighed. "Maybe there is a chance then, after all if zim can exist." He smiled at her and had moved his head down ready to kiss her again. Wanting to know if she would still respond how she once did, that would be all the answer he'd need.

Butch ripped a tree out of the ground and throw it before running up to them. He couldn't take it anymore. He had just asked her out, and she sounded as if she wish she could. Her, his B.C., and he'd be damned if this loser would kiss her. He sweep kicked him knocking Dib on the ground and then picked him up and hit him hard, or tried but missed as the boy flipped out of his way and got ready to fight. He glared. B.C. had screamed in shock and tried to move to get between them, but Butch blocked her and grabbed her wrist tight but not hurting.

"You STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in anger, he had no thought, he had no name, at that moment he didn't care...she was his. He then tok her and moved off away from there. He turned looking at her. "Who was he?" He asked annoyed. "My, ex....why are you mad?Are you okay your acting so weird." She said in earnest bewilderment. What had happened to Butch, this was the second guy he'd seen with her that he attacked. He blinked glaring. "N-nothing! I..i just, why am i even talking to you?" And then he flew off.

**In third block theater**

Bubbles sighed as she looked at Boomer, who had been watching all day, they had been talking and laughing for most of the day, that was until Billy had shown up. He had once again, messed up her good time when he hit Boomer with a football, and being rightfully angry he had went to hit him, but I had stopped him. Billy was laughing and rammbling on as if they where having a conversaton, and perhaps in his mind they where. She smiled at him. "Billy, umh...that's awsome. I'm going to go audition for the part of Juliet, kay?" He nodded enthusiaticlly. "Unhunhhhhhhh...MMMKAY!!! Yay Bubbles!"

She stood up slightly releaved and then more interested when she saw she'd be reading with Boomer non the less. She looked at him. Shaking her head. Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'" She sang. (yep musical and it's based of the song love story, yeah difference.) He grabbed her hand and ran to the side of the stage and looked at her with a slight smile. "I'd never let you down just cause your father don't want me around." He said. She blushed and hugged him. "Then forever until we can be together meet me on the outskirts of town?" He nodded.

The teacher clapped. "Such acting, such tone, such chemistry! Your our Romeo and Juliet." We smiled and hugged each other and then blushed pulling away slightly. He waited at the end of class and walked over to me and Billy. "um, Bubbles..will...I, well...do u have a boyfriend?" He said finally. Bubbles blushed shaking her head, "No, i don't." Billy jumped up and wailed. "YOUR DUMPINMG ME?" and the ran away crying. She sighed and looked at him. "I never officially said yes to him or went any where with him, I think he's been in his own little world again."

_____________________________________________________

Yayay, finally. So long and stuff but i updated woot! Any way next chapter oi will start on immediately, if i get some reviews xD.

Anyway Thanx


	6. 6: Girl Going Bad

**Koanita**- Hey, okay so this is chapter 6. I realize now this is going to probuably be more chapters longer then i originally thought there would be. But I have to admit I love writing it. Brick and Blossom had a long history of violence and though hey could fall for each other i desided that they may still try to convense themselves and what-ever other wise. Please keep this in mind during the chapter.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing...except my cell phone, ipod, and a faygo.

I have no rights to the PPG's in anyway, nor do I have any to ICP - i'm just a juggalette who likes ppg.

**Notes**- In Blossom POV later on in this, it is a bit boring at first but I attempt to write an explaination slightly during it about how I see her job or how in my mind it would be. I love ICP and had to incorpriate it in here somehow, and this was the only idea i could get. It get's a bit re-duntive or well more complicated then so far. Thank you.

_____________________________________________

**Chapter 6- Girl Going Bad**

**Dexters POV**

He lay there on the small cot that was his bed in the labritory, so many nights as a child he had spent in this place, his sancturary, where a man of science could breathe. He would work himself numb until he would colapse onto this cot, but now, now no matter how long or how hard he worked he couldn't sleep. He could not will it, nor no matter how much his body demanded, his soul refused. Blossom. Where was she right then, where did she lay her head down, she hadn't been home, eighter that or she had went around and entered her and her sisters residence where his robots and camera's couldn't find nor see her. Yes, as he layed there staring at a blank night sky on the computers screen, turned around his thoughts swirling in his mind. Tomorrow was Friday. Another day to lisean to her voice linger down the hall, to see her smile and that skater punk following her . How he hated his name, his voice. He was scum. So he could fight, who cared? So could he.

It had only been a week that those Rowdyruff boys had moved to Megaville. He had done a lot of research on them, back in townsville they where the mortal enemies of the girls. HOW the HELL was he around Blossom, how had she found the gull to grab him and run from him, as if he was the monster. The eneimy. Mandark had came after her, he had been revieved, and he was with that weird white haired girl named, what was it again. Bell? Who cared anyway? His eyes fluttered a bit downward as he sighed. At least Blossom and Brick wasn't an item, they fought here and there, and seemed to have more of just an akward friendship or crush, that though did hurt him. With the past Brick was up to something. He was prolly going to try and hurt her. She had broke his heart, after he had fought along side her and protected the girl for alone time. She had hurt him, no not intentionly it was HIM. BRICK who had caused it, who had stolen her, who dared to accuse him. They fought on and of in competitions all the time, but tomorrow he'd make damn sure he'd lose. Only tomorrow, he had prepared for.

**Bricks && Blossoms POV**

He smirked as he looked at his cell phone, that had gone off. He had only been living in megaville with his brothers for a week, in a new home, with his new parents...and yet, nothing had changed. Except he had realized that he hated the girl he loved with everything in him. She was infuriating and yet she wasn't. She could piss him off and calm him down in a second with just a look, a word, a tone. He refused to admitt it out loud, he had told his brothers he just liked to rouse Bloss into a fight or annoy her. That it was to get closer so that in the end he could distroy her and she would pay, for everything she had done to them. it was the only way. He raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?" There was a small pause before her soft voice lualled through his ear. "Hey Brick, ummm..I desided to call you and answer your note." He nodded with a smirk. "I figured you would Bloss, it's why i gave it to you at the end of the day."

Blossom fidgitted unconvertably on her bed, she had already tooken her shower, finished her homework along with tomorrows class work or at least half of it, and set there her hair still slightly wet and down, wearing her favorite night gown. Okay, so it wasn't a night gown by other peoples ideas, if they saw her they'd think a porno was about to start, but langerie was comfortable, but on the phone with him she wasn't. Part of her was even wondering why she had bothered to reply or consider it. "I figured so, After all you put your number and just through it at me smirking. " She rolled her eyes at the memory of earlier. "You can be so arrogant, you know, if you had done that when i was in a bad mood, I would have tackled you." he made a noise over the phone and she blushed as he whispered. "Now that sounds promising.."

"Brick!" He laughed a bit his voice still just as deep as it had been. "What? Im just messing with you Red." She sighed again as she laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes. It was so soft and it felt good to her tired body. She may have moved but she was still a hero, and worse-Dexter had shown up again. Brick raised his eyebrows as he heard her small sigh of comfort and grin wider. What was she doing? "Look, Brick, Just tell me one thing, and I will answer you." She said as she set up again straight. He blinked and supressed a growl. he should have known it wouldn't be this easy with her. It never was. "Okay, what?" "D-Did you mean, ummhmm, what you said today?" He blinked. "Depends on which thing it was your asking about." She bit her bottom lip in thought. How was she suppose to ask him about that...

_'She was walking through the hall and sighed as she saw Brick around the corner she would have to turn to get to her locker. He was leaning there talking to Dib and her friends, prolly putting more bullshit into there heads about how 'close' they where as children. She rolled her eyes, ooo..if they only knew. Yes, they where close, close enough to make each other bleed in a hole they would lay in of concret. She stood there peaking around the corner, why? _

_And then he laughed and throw a book at Dexter as he moved passed him in the hall being the same little jerk he always been he was such a bully. Well, he could be. There had been a few times he had stopped a bully from beating up kids, he was like the schools personal mob. Dexter fell and rubbed the back of his head before getting back up and turning glaring at Brick. "LISEAN YOU INSUFFOUABLE BULLY!- " He began but Brick ignored him and pretended to fall asleep to the point he was slipping down the wall and laughing as he fake woke up. "I was, but you somehow bored me to sleep. Damn, how did Blossom manage? oo, maybe thats why. She ran out of sleeping pills!" And that was enought to get Dexter to run at him and try to punch him, Brick only yawned and in a fluid motion he dodged, tripped him and grabbed him by his underwear giving him a wedgy before slightly push throwing him down and yawning. "You need to learn who your dealing with Dorckster." He got up glaring but said nothing as he straightened his glasses. Then he picked up his books and looked at Brick meeting his gaze. "You think I'm weak, but I don't have to force Blossom to be with me by lying to her friends. I checked up who you are and what you always have been. You learn your place."_

_His eye twitched, Bircks eye actually twitched and as I blinked he had Dexter against the wall. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW? " "You hate them, you fought for years. More Importantly she hates you and the only reason your doing this is beacuse you want revenge." He smirked and laughed hard, his head actually went back with it and then fire snapped into his eyes as he re-slammed him into the wall. "You don't know shit. Yes, I hated her. She KILLED ME but you think you __know_ Blossom, right? Like she is some type of theory to test and conclude, well, Dorckster? I know her better. And that's why I have her now, even though you can't seem to except it. It's why she went then with me, because I know what's running in her head the second i see her, with out an experiment! In a way you'd never imagine.'' He breathed hard punching the wall where he had Dexter pinned. "And I never killed her did i? no. why? Because i've liked her sense i saw her and her annoying sisters. she is mine." And with that he moved away and left. Dib and everyone else had left and where in class. She blinked her eyes wide as she moved to lean against the wall.

_She had thought he was just paying with her, that it wasn't for she had never seen him that mad. And with his brothers and the past tha would always follow them...Brick. Maybe it was all just an act like Dexter said, it made sense. She had been trying to come up with a reason to why he was around her. Her and her sisters, and it made her heart jump and pound a beat in her ears as she went to class unble to concentrate.'_

She sighed as she spoke. "Never mind, you know what. I'll go. B-But you better not pull anything."Why was she doing this? He was, IS a Rodyruff Boy, not only that but the leader. He used to play hockey with her as the puk when they where five. So a couple of years had gone by, so he seemed to have changed some what. He still managed to be an arrogant punk with a supeiriority complex. She wanted to groan at the thought as a small voice inside her whispered 'And you like him and maybe that wasn't an act for Dexter?'. His smirk was slow as he layed back on his bed, placing his arm behind his head. "Now Blossy, do you REALY think I'd try something with YOU?" He said with a laugh before he hung up the phone with a 'Bye, Babe.' Blossom blinked looking at the phone that went dead in her phone.

She sighed as she hung up and through it on her chair that set a few feet away against the other wall. Slowly she rubbed her temples, turned off the light, and layed down on her bed alowing her mind to wander into that unconsious world that seemed to always be her sancturary. She really hoped nothing went wrong. She'd meet him, and take the risk. But what was life without risks? B.C. was the bad ass of the school. A tomboy who was the goddess of sports..at one point she had earned the nick name Nike. For she was always victorious, well except the insedent two years ago during the boxing match. She had been disqualified for useing energy in a punch. B.C had grown into a mixture of a Tomboy and a Flirt, she had the akward but overly blunt sexuality. Bubbles was cheerleading captin. Popular, friendly, outgoing, caring, beautiful. Of course all of the sisters where. Bubbles had earned the nick name Aedos(greek goddess of modesty). She sighed a bit. But what was she?? Blossom. The girl who was smart, loved school, friendly, weird, but most people except her homies knew her for what she was. Everyone else- she was boring straight A good-two-shoes Blossom. She sighed again. She had work tomorrow before she could meet him. she loved it, but if anyone ever knew. She smiled, the only one who did was Dexter and who'd lisean to him? Risks, she'd taken one a year ago, maybe one more wouldn't hurt?

**The Next Day, After School**

**Dexter's POV**

Dexter ran into the Labratory as fast as he could to re-check everything. He had spent his day at school going over things time-and-time again in the computer's simulation, and everytime he would Blossom got involed. He kept trying to tell himself she woudn't. She would be safe and stay out of the battle because it would be between Him and Brick. Yet he knew, god did he know her personality she would try to stop it and help one of them. More likely That punk. He growled and slammed his fist down on the keyboard. There had to be away. He watched as the small image of blossom, close to what you would see on a video game, move off toward her job. Her job. A slow smile formed on his mouth at the thought. Maybe, he smiked at the computer. "Log 304-B, under Phone recordings, Bring it up." The computer responded and pulled up a list of numbers, dates, and times. "Classify Yeasterday's entries after arond 10:45." Again it reponded and only to remained on the screen. One of them was a call Blossom had made to someone under the name of Erebus and the other Dibs. Erebus? "Computer school records of greek god/goddess names and students?" Another window came up. "Find the kid in our highschool called, Erebus by Miss Gilbert." The computer flashed;

**Miss Gilberts Students Name : Goddess/God : Grade : Score: Plays Participated in:**

Brick Jojo...............................................Erebus ..........10..... 99.6................................ 2

Dexters smirk widened. "Play recording." He liseaned intently and blinked at the mention of a note and apparently some type of meeting or something between the two. Yes, a meeting. He growled in his mind. It was not a date, Blossom hated him. She had too. And she still loved him...only him. He refused to admit defeat. Blossom was all he had left. DeeDeewas dead. And two weeks ago once more Bell and mandakr had attacked her, even though he made it clear when Dexter showed up he knew the two where not together; in fact he had rubbed it in his face. And he had kicked his ass until Blossom took over.. she had been badly insured, not that he could help. Not with that stupid skater coming to the rescue. How dare he. And then he had the nerve to show him up. To drop Blossom and laugh at her wounds. Yet when he went near her she seemed to panic, as if he had hurt her or would. What time where they to meet? Blossom had work today. Maybe he should show Brick who he was trying to really get. It could be se would revolt him then like the others seemed too, or maybe Blossom would become infuriated at him for being there when he should get ready for whatever it was. Or catch him flirting with someone? It was worth an attempt, and Blossom couldn't get in the way. Then once she ran away he could just finish it altogether.

That was it. Perfect. Fool Proof. He ran out the door to where he knew Brick and his brothers would be. Looking around at the house he rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. "Hello?" A kindly woman answered the door. "Yes, Is Brick in?" she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, He just left a few minutes ago to train. Why is it important?" He nooded. "It's very serious, It's about his.."He paused and forced the words to come out."Girl." She nodded her eyes wide. "Oh Dear, come on. I'll drive you to the base, well camp. Whatever it is." He nodded slowly and followed her to the car. Base? Training? What the Fuck was she talking about. he knew it, he was sceaming planning and waiting to hurt blossom probuably! Once they arrived to this huge bar-wired fense with gaurd dogs and gaurds with guns. Was this military? He followed her in after they got through everything, it wasn't until he saw the training ground he knew this was definately a military base. How stupid where these people? The RowdyRuff Boys. In. A. Military Base. training. With weapons. And access to them. He mentally face palmed. Eighter way, it could be handled later, he'd menatlly have to put it back there to tell Blossom later.

**Dexter/Brick's POV**

Dexter had paused as he walked to where Brick was fighting X-J9, Dexter had heard of her from newspapers and News reports a few times. Like all good superheros. Did she even know she was training the very thing they should be locking up and searching? Idiots. All these so called 'genious' except him and Blossom, were idiots. Brick was yelled at and came over there to stand infront of Dexter glaring in anger and annoyance. "What the fu-" "BRICK." He blinked looking up at his fauster mother and clenched his fist. He closed his eyes and counted to three. "What do you want?" He smiled coyley. "Follow me, and I'll tell you." He growled and looked at the Superiors signaling he was going. they nodded and he followed. "Well?" He almost barked out at him. Dexter shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing really. I just figured you might be rather interested in what Blossom is doing right now, in her little secret. That apparently she still trust me with- though not you." Brick glared fire at him almost so hard he swore his arm would get third degree burns. "Oh really now?" He sneared with a evil smirk forming on his lips he leaned back and found his calm mind. "And what is that?"

Dexter just smirked as he headed toward the car. "If you really want to know, then come with me." Brick began to follow but stopped and eyed him suspiciously. Why would he be so offering to tell him anything. Even more so, if it is about Blossom. "And why, do you want me to?" Dexter shrugged. "Oh, no reason. It's just I know how everyone seems to think they know Blossom, more then me. AND," He turned around glaring at Brick. "YOU don't. If you knew half the shit this girl did or her hopes, dreams, anything. You'd know about this. Besides, I know your type the bad skater boy who wants to get into the innocent little girl's pants and then leave her. But worse, you'll kill her. I don't trust you. This is a warning. She is not so easily fooled or hurt. " He smirked. "More to the point. I want to let you see just how much you don't know."

Brick growled under his breath and looked at the Dork in front of him. "Very well, but once I prove you wrong once again, what would you like on your sepulcher?" Dexter just shook his head and pressed a button, a small hover crft zommed to where they stood. "Lets go." It was faster and seeing the gaurds had ask his faster mom to leave, which she had done so after giving him a hug goodbye, it was the only way there. Part of him would much rather fly, but why not humor the nerd? It was weird he thought that he had a mother. Who cared, not that HIM or Mojo Jojo did, but he wondered if they even noticed they where dead in the first place. He shook his head, that didn't matter- right now all that mattered was if Dexter did know anything he didn't or if he was just blowing steam.

**Blossom's POV**

She stood back stage of the place moving around and finishing the touches on her hair and make-up. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Here no one judged her, here she had homies who at first where shoked at who she was but now seemed to not only accept her but consider her as part of the family. Blossom headed toward the stage and peeked out of the curtain to see the large crowd. They where going to have a music opening before they opened the stage to the people to walk onto. This way they could sit and enjpy the show or go past it to the carnv grounds. Tonight she would preform songs and welcome them as they walked in until he manager smiled and give her which ride to opperate.

Her outfit was a black tanktop with small vine like staps, a red dimond set inbetween her chest and small swirls of the same color came out near it but not touching but curling up and turningh into a small spiral. The same spiral swirl came at her waist line and fastened into her mini-skirt that was a pink-red color. An axe earring hung from one ear the other empty, white face paint with an intricate design around her eyes and mouth. converse corset-boots, a spiked wrist band and a small hatchet completed the look. Yes, sweet little smart goody-two-shoes- Blossom, is a juggalette. Who'd ever guess. Th thought made her smile. She loved the thril, the feeling of belonging, of ot being the one with all the answers, and more then that- The Dark Carnival itself.

Now things in The Dark Carnival where not the same as in others. It moved from place to place, yes as in countries, as for the carnival itself it would be build or brought into city after city perminantly, sometimes it had a habit out of getting out of control- people would die, it would take over the place as if the citizens where brain washed. Every person had a name here, that wasn't there real name. They all where in a different group that was put under eash joker card's rule, and that is how or where you stayed. She was under The Wraith: Hell's Pits. She hadn't been there a year ago. Ususally they would give you a trial to see where you fit so that at first she was under The Carnival of Carnage, but well, I didn't belong. I've always lead people to the way they should go, why not heaven or hell as well?

Finally the music began to play and she made her way to the the stage. Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J can't always be there you know. So they pick people to sing there parts, regardless of gender due to a law suit(It's my weird mind aaand i figured realistically speakin they can't exactly pull a magic trick and be in 10,000 carnivals to sing at the same minute. Besides they'd be buisy going from carnival to carnival checking up on em and performing a live show. O_O i know a lot of thought.) She hadn't been there long but had managed to grab one of the top spots. Violent J. So who was Shaggy 2 Dope? None other then Jack Napier. She smiled as he began 'Get ya Wicked On' and they did what they did best.

They would sing, kick faygo's into the crowd that watched them, dance and entertain. It was a job between being an acrobat-clown-singer-and a good striper. Though no one took there clothes off, at least not that night they wouldn't. She was hot from the constant movement the raping, but she didn't care. Her favorite song to do was next. 'Play with me' it ment she could dance and sing that she had to play with the jokers mind, andmake the crowd believe it. And then it happened. She fake laughed as always as he came closer and continued.. She had finished her part and it was his turn. "I can see you near the bed when I look through this tiny crack, you 've become much older now and I dont see you turning back. 7 years of darkness I can only hope my wish comes true, That one day I'll get you in my hands...AND I'LL PLAY WITH YOU!!!" He grabbed her arm and smirked just as a fist hit the side of hs head. She blinked turning to see Brick. She grabbe him pulling him away from Jack.

She should have known they'd find out. But why him? Why only 5 minutes before she was down and would have been heading to meet him? Shit. Brick turned his red eyes large. Blossom looked at Jack or The Joker as he got up going to hit him, but she moved and hit him letting Brick loose for a fraction of a second with one arm. The punch had managed to send him flying into a wall, which he slid down and grabbed his face glaring at her through his fingers. She shook her head. "Joker, Calm down. He didn't know what this is or anything. You know it is up to The Wraith to deside." He stood up sloly giving her that creepy smile and held his hands up to show he had no weapons. She smiled understanding that between her and him the hatchet was burried. He smiled. "True, Rayv. I'm moving up, and your dealing one on ne wth him. The rules apply to you tonight." She nodded. "Yup, have fun with your games Joker, or should I say Jack Jackel?" He just laughed and walked away.

She looked at Brick again then. She could tell his mind was running at maximum confisianty. "Come on Brick, lets talk. Follow me." He complied and they ended up sitting in her dressing room. He looked at her curiously as she looked at the clock and clocked out before she shut and closed the door locking it. She got a wash rag and began to wash the clown make-up off as well as find what she would wear once she changed. "Okay, so what is this place?" She blinked and looked at him and sighed. "First off, Brick, you must promise me you will not tell a soul I work here." He raised his eyebrow. "And why shouldn't I?" She thought for a moment. "I'll owe you." Tha made him smirk. He could do a lot with that. And the idea of oweing him and him having black mailing material killed her on the inside. But if the Professor or anyone found out. She winced. This had to be done. He nodded. "Deal."

Blossom sighed and set down on her vanity after moving her stuff off of the thing and then looked at him with a sly smille and a blush. "Brick, this is The Dark Carnival. Founded by Shaggy 2 Dope, or Joey Ustler and Violent J, originally born Joseph Bruce. They ummm, well they started out with all types of shit and I'll just break it down. They are singer, ex-wrestlers, appeared in two films, and all types of stuff. Eventually the Dark Carnival they would speak of in there lyrics became a reality. There are six things they call joker cards that rule. Each one has someone they appointed to carry on the thing by becomeing one of the cards. I been working here for 2 years now." Brick nodded. "The Dark Carnival?" He shook his head. "How come I never heard about it? What do you do here?.." She smiled and shrugged. "Yup, where all the juggalos and juggalettes can chill and make money off of the masses kinda. I don't know why you haven't. I sing, dance, perform and well, I run the rides here as well." She said slowly.

**BRICK'S POV**

Brick blinked and smiled slowl, and then winced a bit. "So the guy I punched?" She looked at him slowly and tried to hold back a laugh. "Was The Joker, today was his last day here anyway so don't sweat it." He sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Red, I'm sorry but it looked..." Was he seriously about to admit the sight of a guy touching her made him that mad or jealous? He's BRICK. Hello? RowdyRuff leader, how could he seriously be even CRUSHING on Blossom?? And yet, the more he hung around her, as much as he hated her, as much as he resented her, something clicked. He hated it more and more but she drew him in, made him think and act more different more uncontroled. It un-nerved him a bit. He was evil, always had been. He had control. Not with her. Maybe it was part of being her counter part, maybe. Somehow he was wondering who had the weakness when it came to them. He snapped out of that thought. He was Brick, there was no way he would fall for her. This was just another game, she was infirier...right?

He frowned, she was his counterpart, they where complete opposites and yet almost exactly the same. He blinked remembering why he had came. This is what that nerd Dexter thought he wouldn't suspect or would make him suddenly think that he didn't know her? He rolled his eyes. As if this proved anything at all. What was this suppose to do? ooo, he probuably figured Blossom would be mad at him and push him away, or that maybe he'd deside to quit persuining her? What, because she wasn't for once in her life, living up to a good-two-shoes? Because she was...like him. He looked at her as a grin grew on his face. Maybe, it wasn't making her think he cared and then killing her, maybe it wasn't who was smarter. He had began to start HELPING kids at school, why? Because of her. What if he could get her...to. A light clicked on in his mind. They could rule. And once he had everything that he wanted, he could dispose of her.

Blossom smiled fianlly her face brightening up as she looked at him, she was changed already. Damn. He really did need to stop thinking to himself like this. "Anyway, can we go now? Before my boss shows up and asks me for over , you changed your mind?" She said in thought looking toward the wall as if in thought as she blushed slightly, but then again at the mention so was he. It was all just pretend, or so he'd tell himself. He got up his grin spreading from ear-to-ear. "As if, you owe me another one already." He said as he opened the door with her right behind him. Dexter was waiting with a smirk and his eyes widened his hands balling into fist at the sight of the two. What the fuck. Can't they even ARGUE when they should be? "WHAT IS GOING ON!!! SHE'S........URRGGGHHHHH" He said as he pressed a button on his wrist and was in a huge(and I mean HUGE, the very one he had been in when he had arived at Mandarks.) robot.

**Brick/Dexter's POV**

"Why Bloss? WHY!?" She blinked and realised she had unconsciously moved infront of Brick. She glared up at Dexter annoyed and feeling foolish or trusting him ever in her life. "DEXTER, YOU TOLD HIM? HOW COULD YOU!" "I thought it'd make it easier to get you two appart, but no. NO. " She glared at him. "YOUR FUCKING INSAINE. " He hit her and she went flying into a wall. Damn. She hadnt been expecting it. Dexter looked at her in a type of sorry way. "If I have to, Then fine. I'll make it simple." And he began to attack Brick. Brick dodged over and over again and went to strike at Dexter but only managed to get a few hits in. He glared as he rubbed some blood off of his lip. He had trained all day after school and before he had gone. Now he was trying to fight and make sure he didn't hit anyone who wasn' into this. Sadly so was Blossom. His dark blood red eyes burned with fire as he dodged and seemed to disappear but ran up the robots arm, Dexter seeing it swung the robots arm buit he didn't budge so he hit toward him and he jumped again landing on the ground a few feet away breathing hard. If he wasn't such a coward, he'd be dead right now. Nerds...how to get into the robot and at him?

He hit Brick while he was thinking and he went flying again into a wall, this time he went to punch him, he closed his eyes trying to move to dodge but couldn't- he'd never make it in time. The impact didn't come as he heard someone scream. He opened his eyes to see Blossom holding the robotic arm off slipping as she tried. She looked at him and smirked. "Do you remember the move I did when we where 5 during are second incounter?" He nodded and smirked. She let go and flipped away as he did the same and in unison they fought him. She attacked the robot in the front and distracted Dexter as Brick got altitude and struck from the side and busted the glass, the boy shu his eyesin raised rabbed Brick with the robotic hand and threw him, but Brick flipped in mid air slowling his spead and kicked off of the wall. Blossom disabled the robot and waved at him just as Brick took out his anger on the boy genious. The robot destroyed Dexter layed limply hurt and bleeding his eyes closed. Someone picked him up. Brick, but when he opened his eye he saw Blossom glaring at him. "Get THE HELL out of my sight now, Dex. I swear if you EVER pull something like this again, You won't have to worry about Brick bullying you. The Dead have no worries." Snd threw him down and snapped her fingers. She was so angry he'd never seen such furry or hate in her eyes. I brought tears to him. Why?HOW? He broke down as 6 men came and dragged him away and off to a hospitle. The Wraith appeared behind them from shadows clapping. "Grim?" He smiled. Brick knew him well. "Yeah, but around here It's Mr. Wraith to you. so, I take it you two know each other well, and it seems you are rather...compatable. Blossom opened her mouth to innerject but it was to late. "Yeah, she's my counterpart after all." He nodded. "Brick, how'd you like to be Shaggy?"

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Koanita:** Wow, this took a while to complete O_O, but here is the chapter you been waiting on.

It's been long enough I can say I do own something(not anything realting to the ppg's), but, besides the crap i placed- Andre. xD

I finally found my Brick. haha. Sorry anyway I wll try to get started on chp-7 soon and will get this updated faster seeing summer is well, yeah xD


	7. 7: You Are Perfect

**Koanita**- Hey everyone, so this is chapter 7..and the first couple to be made, will be in this chapter- though i know you wont expect which one it is!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing except my soul xD, all rights go to who ever made them originally- this is purely fan bassed.

**Notes**- This will prolly be a long chapter, so if you need a bathroom break- do it before reading lol

____________________________________________________

**Chapter 7- You Are Perfect**

**Brick's POV**

Blossom stared in shock as Brick smirked and looked at her and then back at Grim. "Well, Bloss, I think you just got a new co-worker." He said shaking his hand. Grim smiled and in a flash disapeared in a puff and swirl of fire and smoke. She blushed and looked at him, her pink eyes rather wide. "You...DO, realize...exactly what yours and my part mean, right?" He blinked and tilted his head a bit to the side with his eyebrow raised at her in question. "Yeah, I'm Shaggy...and your Violent J...so, we sing and perform together." She shook her head slightly. "Yeah, b-but...when one of the roles is played my two people of the opposite...sex, well. It's not the same meaning or performance as other carnivals perform. "

He smirked as an idea came to his mind but said nothing, noticing the blush that was forming on her face. "Really, like how?" She sighed and looked off toward the stage. "Okay- Like for instance, songs like 'Play with me' and 'Rainbows and Stuff, not to mention 'In my room' and 'Prom Queen'. Usually it's one rapping more then the other and it's just performing...guys having fun. But the meaning changes slightly when it's in these type of terms. They want a show, and they expect there is a story with the song...and it becomes our job not to just act it and present it- but to make them believe it." He just nodded. "Okay, and?" She just looked away. "You'll see....but It's just. I didn't.." she sighed. "Never mind. Lets' just get going." He nodded as he wondered on and on about what she was going to say, but said nothing as they went on there date.

They had ended up going to dinner, and a movie...and somehow had ended up walking around the mall for a few hours just laughing and joking around. She even managed to surprise him more by accepting a challenge from Mitch at skateboarding, and won. Yeah, she can skate, who the hell ever new? It was weird, and yet...everything clicked. She got his jokes, and it was nice to have an actual conversation with someone where they understood the consepts, advantages...and disadvantages of things in everything from government and warfare to Books and Movies. He ended up calling her on the phone that night.

**Blossom's POV**

She came out of the shower feeling rather relieved but at the same time, so many things where spinning in her mind. She was really starting to fall more and more for him, and yet- she didn't trust it. Any of it. How could this be happening to her? How could her mortal enemy raise from the dead and then be asking her out? He had to be up to something- he had the patience and the intelligence, but it seemed and felt genuine. And something inside her really was convienced that maybe, just maybe he really fetl the same way for her. Damn it, damn it all to hell if she doesn't take the risk. But what if it was a lie- all of it and because of her her family got hurt?

She sighed as she set on her bed and leaned against the wall, and jumped as her cell phone rang. She sighed agrivatedly as she looked at the number. Dexter. She gritted her teeth feeling even all the more pissed and confussed. She had never been so mad in all of her life, but how the fuck could he do that. ANY of that shit!? And then he had the nerve to call her. She thtow it down in the chair and got up desiding to get dressed and out of the wet towel she had wrapped around her body. The only thing she had done before leaving the bathroom was dry and brush her hair before straightning it.

she turned off of her light and layed down on her bed thinking over the day, tomorrow she would be going to work-with Brick. Brick as her Shaggy 2 Dope. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers throw her hair. He really didn't understand what that ment at all. In certain songs it would call for her to get up close and personal with him, and she really did like him. Hell she was already starting to think she just might be falling in love with him- she had always had a slight dark secret crush on him sense her childhood...and now this. She opened her eyes again as the phone rang and she gripped it mummbling until she saw the number. Brick. A smiled formed as her grip losened and she answered it.

"'Ello, 'ello?" She said with a grin forming on her face as he answered.

"Yes, Hello? Is this Pizza Hut, I'd like to order a large combination." She laughed as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but Pizza hut only sells books. If you need A pizza, then you have to call technical support." He laughed a bit as he grined. "Now, just wait until everyone actually becomes that retarded." She nodded.

"Yup, so whats up?"

"Not much I umm,...well i was wondering If It'd be okay if I wait on you and we head to work together?" He asked slightly.

She gave a small pause in thought, she hadn't expected that. "Yea, it's okay. Sense when do you ask permission to do ANYTHING though?"

He smiled and she could hear it through the phone as he turned off the tv. "True, very true. But I figured i didn't want to pull a Dexter and just stalk you." She sighed a the mention of his name. "I swear, he actually fucking called me. I ignored it, but still. I..I just can't believe he did that shit." He nodded as he clicked his tounge.

"I honestly don't give a shit- and i'm not. Dumb ass. " He smiled as a thought came to his mind. "So, ummm....you got rather protective there over me babe." She blushed a bit flustered. "Y-yea, i guess i did." He smirked. "So does that mean, what I think?" She blinked. "Depends, on what it is." His grin widened. "Your starting to like me back- in other words, I got a chance."

She nodded as she layed on her bed. "Yeah, I guess you just might." "Haha, i knew it. No one can resist this sexy beast for long. " She rolled her eyes. "Your wish." And so the conversation continued until her eyelids refused to stay up. And she finally said she had to get off, before falling asleep with the phone laying beside her.

**Brick's POV**

He blinked looking at the clock, his eyes widening a bit. They talked for five straight hours, before heading to bed. He had only called her to ask her about if she wanted him to wait for her after school or not. It seemed like getting her to trust him, or help him wouldn't be that hard after all, or maybe she was just playing him. She was his counterpart, there's no way it could just this damn easy. And the next mouring he would be seeing her at work. But it was all just buisness, just going according to plan. Not the one he had before though...yes, he could kill her easily with her trust and everything. But why not do more? Take her, and mold her as she had the ability to do him- until everything she would hand to him?

Part of him felt a ping of jealousy and regreat. Of hatered of the thought. _Or, you could always admit...that maybe...just maybe, you love her?_He growled in annoyance. As if. As if he could really be in love with her, or falling. He was just infactuated, right? Would turing good for her, really be that bad? He almost got up and slammed his own head in the wall for that one. The fuck it was. Brick. Leader of The RowdyRuff Boys, turning good for some girl. Not just any girl, but Blossom. Blossom? Seriously? And yet part of him didn't mind the idea of an image of her and two red headed children appeared to him in his mind. A family? Why would he ever want such a thing? Expessially with her. He sighed as he put his pillow over his head, as if that would help him exscape the voice of his own consience. Forget it, turn her evil. Take over the world....it was a game, it was revenge...it was...just so simple and easy. And you don't fall for a pawn. Silently he admitted it, he was starting to...but that could be taken care of. He just had to keep his mind of of her, and to stay distant....

**Meanwhile In B.C.'s World**

**ButterCups POV**

She opened the door to her home, glade she was back- and as usual she was the first one home from school. Looking around the house she quickly ran up stairs and then calmly walked to her room, knowing the Professor would be home soon, and not much feeling like liseaning to him whine about 'running in the house'. She blinked over and over again as she closed her bedroom door and through her backpack carelessly on the bed and set down on her bed, the peice of paper she had found taped to her locker crumbled up in her hand. She had read it over and over again, it made complete sense...but she still couldn't grasp it. She unfolded it and re-read it over again one more time.

Yo ButterButt,

Get your boytoy's to leave you **ALONE.** Or the next time you see em, it'll be_ in there casket. _

That **_DIB_**, boy needs **to keep** his _hands_ off of you, sweety. Before I

break his wrist. Look, I ain't saying _I love you_ or _I'm jealous_...

just that i would like to **kill** everyone who gives you a second glance.

You are amazing to me butterbutt,

you got the looks, the eyes, the boobs...

and your almost- **_ALMOST_** good enough to be my equivalent in sports, and rage.

God that rage, sexy B.C., sexy...just **the idea** of you slamming my head

through concret with blood _pouring _down your face as i choke you and you glare.....

Why are you even reading this? What is wrong with you? GOD YOU STOLKER!

ummm, i mean, i'd think maybe we should start over...maybe hang out, sometime.

_Love_ and hate,

**Your Secret admirer**

She shook her head and layed it down next to where she set on the bed, as if she didn't know who had wrote that. Butch was an idiot at times. She chuckled, wondering how many hours it took him to write the thing as it was, but for the life of her she couldn't understand the words...the concept made Zim taking over the world seem like something that not only could come true, but should be taught in history class. Butch? As in BUTCH JOJO, liked, lov- no was interested in her? He liked her, no. It had to be a trick.

Butch did not like anyone, Butch did not love, little less fall for Her. But then why the letter? Why the beating down of every single guy that she spoke with. And then he ran away, over and over again. As if he was scared, or nervous...looking at her with confussion as if she had grown another head. Sighing again she got up and looked through her pile of clothes that layed on the floor next to her bed and found what she actually felt like wearing and went to take a shower, feeling relieved as the hot water hit her skin. She finally got out and went through her normal rutiene of brushing here hair and teeth, putting on her eyeliner and green eyeshadow with the smoky black underneath the layer...and then getting dressed. She usually took the shower before the others got home, not wanting to lisean to Bubbles whine forever about using the bathroom or how she can't find something in the cabnit or being second to bathe...nor did she want to wait for Blossom to get done- she'd never get a bath.

Her outfit was a short black skirt with tripp pants, with the legs unzipped into shorts underneath and a green tank top with a black and green choaker and her nike sneakers. She sighed grabing her ipod and heading out the door, only stopping the once again clock out- yes, you where expected to clock in and out at the Utonium House hold, so the Professor knew you had been home or where you where...and so Blossom wouldn't freak out every five seconds about where everyone was. She could be a pain sometimes, yeah she knew that Blossom cared about them and it was just out of worry that something would go wrong due to all of the enemies they had accumilated over the years...but still. Sometimes, she just wish she'd lighten the fuck up. After running for a few miles she desided to fly the rest of the way and then landed at the gym entrance and worked out for a few hours before heading to the park to run a couple of laps and hike through the woods, maybe even play a little bit of soccor or shoot some hoops alone, alone because she needed to think.

Liseaning to the music pounding into her ears she smirked as she ran around the park again, she had desided to do so again- once she tired of the stupid games she had been playing. It just wasn't the same....she hadn't even played alone Mitch and the 'gang' had desided to play with her, oooo some challenge. She rolled her eyes. Then again, who was a challenge for her? She closed her eyes getting lost in the song, in the lyrics dancing and singing at one point instead. Or at least she did until she felt the burning sensation, or was that the paranoid cold shiver you get when your being watched? She blinked rubbig her arms and looking around now realizing just how dark it was getting outside, the sun had just set by a half an hour ago and she was there, alone.

She swallowed hard and began walking rubbing her arms slightly, but stopped. Why did she feel like she's being watched? She sighed as she lifted her head and continued walking, who the fuck cares if she was being watched? She's B.C. for godsake..part of her thought, maybe it was Butch? She rolled his eyes, well then maybe she should just turn around and say something? Like who the hell gave him the right to dictate who she could or couldn't talk to!? She gritted her teeth and balled up her first as she suddenly heard foot steps behind her, she moved to turn around as something hard shattered and hit the back of her head she stumbled and moved to act but a cloth was moved and clamped onto her mouth and nose. The bottle most of contained something like anti-chemical x cause she couldn't get a hold of her self. Her world was beging to spin. Butch wouldn't do this? Heavy breathing was all she heard and then a mummble "I'm...sorry B...C..." Dib. Oh god, Dib. How could he!?!?

Her world was spinning as everything was starting to grow black and her body felt limp and out of her own control, a noise sounded of someone getting hit and movedment like that of a fight, a few grunts and screams just as she fell toward the grown and that was as far as she would remember...knocked out, heading toward cold pavement. In the dark of night, and small glint of metal catching the earring as a figure caught her and knelt on the ground trying to calm itself and being careful, as if he was afraid she'd break. Butch's breathing came out rough and unsteady as he glared at Dib, who like his counterpart he held in his arms was knocked out...only in need of a hospitle.

**Butch POV**

He had desided to go for a walk through the woods, well a run. To clear his mind and to think after he silently watched and followed B.C. home. He had followed her, wanting to see her reaction, but her face was a mask he couldn't make out at all. He wanted to slam his head in to a wall, a tree, anything at the moment. What the hell was he thinking? And of all the people to fall for- HER!? ButterCup, his complete opposite...his mortal enemy, his...secret passion. She was annoying, exactly opposite in so many ways, and yet just like him....he hated her, thats what he was created to do- and instead, yes...fighting her, competeing, bleeding from her and making her scream in pain....but instead of hate- instead of humor or pitty or anything, he found respect and passion for her, in those haunting jade eyes.

He sighed. It was dark, and he would have to return home soon...so his fauster parents wouldn't freak. How weird was that? Lame as hell, akward...and yet comforting. He'd never had that really before. Parents, yes...he had a home. With his brothers. They where all he ever needed. Not that he'd ever tell them that. Sentamental bullshit, but true. And he would admit it somewhere deep with in his soul. An image of ButterCup, came back to his mind. A family...he never had parents, and he wondered what it'd be like to be one. He shook his head and growled in annoyance. What was he thinking? Fucking bullshit. _Butch you are starting to think like a wuz. The fuck i am! It's that damn stalkers fault, always taunting me with those damn assholes. Like That DIB, bitch boy_.He gritted his teeth as he began toward where the parks trail was so he could go home.

That's when he saw her, ButterCup? He blinked curiously as a smile formed on his face, which he quickly turned into an evil smrik. There was no way he was going to fall for her. He had a mission, and no one was going to stop him. The thought made him frown a bit. Sense when did he stick to orders? He wanted her, he always had. _Who was anyone to tell **HIM** what he can and can't have? B.C._ will be _mine. What if...she doesn't let you?_ He growled a bit. _**FUCK THAT!** I _ain't_ a failure!_

HE smiled as he watched her, she was dancing, her movements fluent and graceful, strong and confident...matching the beat and lyrics as she sang;; alone, in the park.

_''Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, _

_Don't follow your command, But i will fight and I will stand. _

_When darkness falls, Pain is all, The angel of darkness, _

_will leave behind, and i will fight._

_The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from, garden of delight."_

He smiled as he almosted moved near her, but couldn't. He felt mesmerised by her. He blinked realizing however that something was off. They wheren't alone. She continued smiling and then suddenly she stopped dancing as she finished the lyrics at the part she was at." The dreams are gone..." She stops dancing.  
"Midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom-" She rubbs her arms and looks around before she starts to walk away clenching and unclenching her fist. He just blinks as he watched that freak Dib walk behind here.

I thought I said to keep him the fuck away from you butterbutt, he reprimanded in his head annoyed and his jaw ticking as he stood up, trying to calm himself he sang the lyrics she hadn't "Hunt goes on, deep in the night," but his eyes went wide as he saw the bitch boy actually dare to knock her out. "Time to pray, down on your knees, " His vision went red as he flew intop Dib and knocked him down on the ground and just kept punching him, he got up and throw him so he could shoot him with his laser beams and then kicked him in the back before slamming him back into the ground.

"Down on your knees, you can't hide from the, eternal light." Breathing hard, all before he moved to catch her as she fell toward the concret. His breathing was hard and ragged as he knelt down trying to calm down, and glaring at the boy wanting to kill him...if he didn't die as it was. God knew he wasn't fucking planing on taking him to a hospitle. He hugged her to him firmly but gently scared to harm her as he closed his eyes growling. He opened them again to look at her and check her over making sure she was fine before he lifted her bridal style and flew her home..laying her down on her bed and brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead. "Until my last, breath I will fight...i will fight." He said not wanting to leave her so soon, but knowing he should...the chemical x in their blood made them fast to heal and to wake up from drugs or anything...but he didn't trust her being alone even in her room right then. He was so far in his thoughts, he didn't notice her stire as he went to stand up and leave.

**B.C.'s POV**

It was warm now, when it had been so cold. My head hurt and it still felt like I'd been in a train wreck. I tried to open my eyes but at first they wouldn't. Where am I? It's so warm....what happened? And then it all came pouring back to her in a flash of thought. Dib. God help her, if she was in his dads lab, or near him. But someone had saved her, she remembered the noises...or at least she hoped someone had. That's when her ears picked up breathing, and someone singing the song she had been earlier. "Until my last breath I will fight, i will fight." She opened her eyes in disbelieve as she saw she was in her room, but not just that. Butch. Butch was still holding her wrist gentally, and the look on his face said it all, though he hadn't noticed she was awake. A small smirk formed on her face. He went to get up and leave, and without thought she grabbed his wrist stopping him. Closing her eyes softly.

"Now realise, the stars they die, darkness has, fallen in paradise... " His husk voice sounded with her weaker one that sounded as if she was fighting down her headache. "But we'll be strong, and we will fight, against the, creatures of the night." Her eyes fluttered open and those bright jade eyes where on him again. A smirk formed as she set up and grabbed her head but got dizzy, he moved to steady her and she pushed his hands away with a frown. "I got this, I'm not weak, and i don't need someone resquing me." He half growled and purred as he smirked suductively trying to hide the earlier fear and worry. "I beg to differ on that one, Hun."

She rolled her eyes but smiled blushing a bit as she saw that Dib, had apparently been able to hit him with a knife during him kicking his ass, and rubbing her throbbing temmples. "I..uh..um, Thanks. For...you know. But i could of handled it." He crossed his arms rolling his eyes as he watched her get up. He moved behind her and whispered in her ear. "You know, Your such a hard headed nin, you may be the thoughest out of your sisters...you may think you can do everything. But at one point, you need to admit. You need saving too." She rolled his eyes. "Never have, never will. Besided, if i ever do- I guess I'm shit out of luck. Boo-hoo." He growled as he hugged her and pinned her against the wall, she froze not sure what to think or do. "B-Butch?" He growled.."And rather you want it or not, when that day comes. I'll be there. ANd then you can't run." She gritted her teeth and turned glaring at him, challenging him. "Run? Ha. Run from what?" He did the last thing she expected then, he kissed her. And pulled away only when he had to breath meeting her gaze with the same determination, only this time there was something in his eyes, she'd never seen before, and it made her shiver.

"From me, from the truth. You need a knight in shinning armor. In other words. ME."Her eyes went wide at his words, for the first time she didn't really know what to say. She felt conussed, happy, worried, but more then the shock...agrivated. No, how could this be happening? How could he be saying this to her, how could any of it been true, and in her heart she wanted to believe it. But she be DAMNED if she ever fell for one of Ace's tricks.....but he wasn't smart like Ace. There's no way he could think this one up, could there? His lips brushed her neck and up to her lips, pressing soft and yet demanding...at first she stiffened before she relaxed and kissed him back in the same passion a small moan escaping her lips. B.C., _what if it is? What if you get hurt again. Brick is smarter then Ace. **Ace...**_Her eyes opened as the fire and electricity still moved through her that she felt. The chemistry was stifling and she closed her eyes.

_I'm sick of it, of being alone. Of being so scared and hurt, sense when do I act like this?_She pushed at the wall of his chest trying to move away from her, but he didn't budge. This made her agrivated. The risk was to much. If she made a decision, then she'd have to be damned sure, it was right....And yet....she didn't want to. He'd proven he wasn't Ace....and he didn't seem to be trying to hurt her or get on just her good side, Butch could have done that so much easier- and as much as he loved pissing her off, and the challenge...he wouldn't have bothered with it. His hands touched the brim of her pants and tugged, this made her break the kiss and glare at him blushing like crazy. "Butch!?" He looked at her as he rubbed his cheek, where she slapped him. "Sorry, ButterBu- I mean ButterCup. I just can't control myself when it comes to you." He said with a blush and a small smirk, but in his eyes he looked nervous. Yep, this was real. Butch was no where near being an actor. If he was an actor, then Mitch was the Queen of France, and they don't even have queen or kings. "I'll give you a chance, b-but...if you tell my sisters, I won't heitate to kill you." He blinked, smiled, kissed her and then moved away. "Deal. Trust me, if Brick ever found out I'd be killed as it is. See you tomorrow then, hun." And with that he took off out the window.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Koanita**: Okay so some people are wondering why this is in 'M' section. 1.) Violence and Language- once you read the chapters i work on ahead, you'll see what i mean. It get's gorey and well, just horrorish due to the plot. Also, this will include very, very descriptive lemons. xD

_Brick: Why the hell is this even rated M??!?_

_Koanita: they never lisean._

_Blossom:- Roll's eyes- You'll see soon enough -eyes him up and down-_

_Brick: -smirks- Like what you see? _

_Blossom: -blushes- Oh, well let me think-moves to set on his lap-_

_Koanita: HEY!! Knock it off you teo, the lemon aint until the NEXT Chapter. GOD DAMN IT xD_


	8. 8: Work At The Carnival

**Koanita**- Okay, so this chapter is a lemon(yes that means a sex scene.) And now the reason why it's in this section is reviled. Mwhahahahaha xD I knew I'd end up putting a few of these type of scenes with in this After the couples get hooked, I may write the rest of the plot out here- or within a squeal.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own anything to the powerpuff girls in any from or way, and I own nothing of Insane Clown Posse, I'm just a major fan of both of these things. Thank you.

**Before you read**-Okay, so again- warning. This is a lemon between Blossom and Brick. I haven't wrote one i awhile...so bare with me. The song 'Play With Me' is changed in some ways. In this fanfiction....The basis is that a boy has a toy, that somehow has a mind of it's own. And comes to life only at night, until one day- something happens. And it comes to life while the teen is in his room. It or she has fallen in love with this boy- or lust or maybe both -shruggs- anyway that is the story they are performing.

_______________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8-** **Work At the Carnival- Isn't for Dreamers**

**Before Work**

**Brick's POV**

He kept thinking and thinking more and more about Blossom and her sisters, and what he was just now beging to realize. It wasn't that his plans had been wrong or bad, it wasn't that the girls wher indestructable or just smarter or better..it was that he was over looking one major thing. They where counterpart's. So simple, so easy so small and yet such a huge misunderstanding. That was it...there down fall. How his dad's use to curse their strength and wins...how they use to mockingly spit out. "The pure, the proud, the perfect." That thought made him frown at an memory..

_**"The Pure! The Proud! And the Perfect!" His dad said annoyed rubbing his temples with his claws as he fell onto his chair infront of her or his tv...._

_Brick just sighed and set down next to his brothers as him looked at them, eyeing them with anger and resolve. _

_And what where they..."The pure! The P__athetic! The Pshyco! No wonder you always lose!" He growled at Him and left hell for a walk. How he hated HIM, Mojo..and more then that...those girls. Who had killed him and his brothers, destroyed their fun, and more then that- their father's attention!**_

_"The Pure! The Proud! And the Perfect!" She and her sisters had lived for so long trying to live up to just that, and in so many ways they had. The Pure...always so fucking annoyingly happy and sweet, Bubbles. A true saint if there ever was one. The perfect picture innocence, and it was even more obvious how Boomer was her counter part. Had he ever really changed or had he just learned to be careful. Thinking of it now, he did always seem to be stepping around eggshells around him and butch. Such a courageous and scared-catted creature. _

_The Proud like Butch, was the strong, B.C.- who would never turn down a fight, a dare or anything. No matter how far over her head it was. Never willing to say she made a mistake. She was so much like Butch, as Boomer was like Bubbles. How, had I have never thought of this before?_ The idea was almost so simple. And Brick waited out side of the school, waiting on Blossom to make her way outside. She had been stopped by one of her teachers for a few minutes.

_The Perfect. This girl had made her life in trying to be and to make the world believe it was so. She pulled it off well, Beautiful..strong...brilliant...sweet, perfect. Blossom. In the beginning. It was so different, at first and the second resurrection. I will still have my revenge. She was the reason we died. They never lose, she had said that so many times. And he had to admit, it was true. All to fucking true. But this time....she wouldn't win either. Blossom- he had began to realize sense the day he had first set foot at the Dark Carnival....was just as much like him. She didn't see it or realize it nor would she ever admit to it. _

_But behind that perfect smile, those bright kind eyes...was a void. A rage and place of darkness, one that her mind and heart had made her suppress but she couldn't deny it forever. And she had already began to give in a few times. When she was a child- stealing, lying, putting her idea of punishment on the wrong...and now the Dark Carnival. She was different here...he could see the change a couple of times. How much would it take, to turn her the same way she had managed to start on him at first?_Part of him felt guilty, it was wrong- very very wrong...and he loved her.

His sweet goody-two-shoes nemesis. But there was no way she could live and him not get what he had soak for so long. She would know what he had felt to see his brothers die as he did as well. _Or you could let her live. Would turning good, really be so hard? Such a big price to pay?_He gritted his teeth in annoyance. No, no it wouldn't but this is what he needed, right? There was no way he could fall for her. She was just a part of the game- of the plan. And father would be proud. He hit the wall at the thought. No, father didn't care- he never had. And he wasn't his dad anymore. Nor was him. He could rule with her at his side, but not if she remained how she was. Then he could keep her, or kill her. He sighed, why didn't that sound as good to him as it should?

He was interrupted by the thoughts as Blossom finally came out of the school with that cheerful smile on her face. It had been like this for a week now. Yes, a week that they had been working together. "Okay, I'm ready." He nodded with a smile as they walked to the car, yes-car. With the money they where making he had been able to bye a car already- thanks to Blossom pitching in. Why? 'Cause with all of the crime that happened around Megaville she really didn't want to fly and use up any of her energy just to get to work or to school.

It was rather nice to cause it was a Red and Black Ford Mustang GTR, with pink neon lights. In all, he was rather happy with it ans so was she. Now, you'd think of who get's to keep the car would be an issue, right?Wrong. Between school, fighting crime, work, and of course school clubs she had no real time to keep track of the car and nor did she really care to know much about them- yes, she could drive. But was rather scared behind the wheel-so even though it was in her name, he got to keep it.

"Okay, so are we still on for Sunday?" He asked curiously trying to find something to fill the space of time on the drive there. She nodded slowly looking out of the window. "Yeah, of course it is." He nodded with a sigh. Thing's had been rather difficult lately. B.C. and Butch where both acting rather strange and wouldn't really say anything about why. Bubbles and Boomer where now dating- or at least they had started three days ago. And for some reason Blossom and both B.C. seemed hopeful but doubtful that it would last. Something about Bubbles and flirting or being 'too nice', he didn't quite get it but oh-well. As for us, they still weren't dating. Yeah, I know right! Blossom and I would go out on dates, and we spent a lot of time together- but i would leave for hours at an end, and come back to her interrogating eyes- though she said nothing. She just said when I ask that- she needed to be positive that it was a good idea...in other words.

She loved me, she didn't want to admit it- and more to the point..she wasn't sure to trust me or it yet. Blossom, so smart and perspective and yet so naive. He had already started and the progress was small but still. He had got her to steal again...and to justify it. Though in all honesty he didn't understand why it was a hot dog or why she felt that way about it. He had tried to get some of it at the time, and she had gotten rather aggravated and pissy over it. But now, she was better at it, and said she didn't care..cause she wasn't a kluck-to like B.C., and somehow that little tid bit didn't surprise me much- of course she would be the one out of the girls who had the bad girl streak more.

**Let The Show Begin**

He stood on stage dressed in black jeans and an ICP official limited edition shirt(it's my fanfiction, so i can at least dream they get some cool shit to wear), with a hatchet on his side. He was actually enjoying it, but they had done nothing but the normal songs...Blossom, was wearing close to same outfit as the day before only, well....if it was possible, a bit more sexier. Not that he was noticing.

well, okay fine. He was, but god forbid he'd even think the thought. The music began to play....it was one he had rehearsed the words to with her, but...as for the performance, they hadn't told him what to do. Just to follow 'J's' lead. It was the same fucking song that was playing when he had hit 'The Joker'- who was now performing with Betel Juice, and forming probably the greatest team for Jake and Jack Jeckel. His mind switched to the other events of the night before when he had beat the fuck out of Dorkxter, fucking nerd ass pansy bitch. He growled in his mind once again wishing he could get a hold of him again, without his fucking robots. He smirked remembering Blossom, he had never seen her like that before. Untamed, pissed, the hatred and ruthless look in her eyes...not sense he was a kid- but then it was different. And it only made him believe more that turning her was possible.

Blossom came out then...the outfit was even more risky and sexier then it had been the night before- but then again, she had told him that the real outfit for it was at the cleaners that night. So was this it? A tight black and strawberry red tank top corset thing, with a black Victorian choker that connected to the top, hot pink trip gloves, and a strawberry red skirt with black that fades into it at the top, her boots from the day before completed the entire thing. He couldn't pull his eyes off of her. Her long red hair was in the same style it was the day before only, messier...her eyes held excitement and that nervous look she got when she felt slightly uncomfortable and well, scared. Why? What about this song had plastered that into her eyes??

_**She set backstage with him going over her lyrics and the rest of the basics one more time with him. "And if you don't know what to do, after that then don't worry about ti on your first day, I got you covered." He smirked backing her against the wall they where standing by and against it. "Oooo, sounds tempting." She rolled her eyes. "Knock it off Brick, cause unless they play one of the risky songs, your not getting close to it." He blinked. "Risky songs?" The guy behind him at the food stand laughed and butted in. "Yeah, 'risky' as in one of the songs that get personal that makes her a bit worked up." She blushed when he looked back at her. "Hmmm, sounds like we can manage that." She pushed him away aggrievedly as she moved ahead of him. "Will you quit. " The guys watched as she walked away and the other guy just shook his head."Give up man, she's gone through quit a lot of men and NONE of them had what it takes to control or keep her interest little alone by his side. Besides, she's just a tease...none of them laid hands on her. She wouldn't let them." The guy walked away mumbling. "I never did, and he ain't nothing special."**_

He watched her as he started singing the lyric and to follow her lead, something he honestly couldn't stand- yeah he got the hang of it, but god did he hate it- at first.

"Every year it's more of us and all we do is fill the might play with me at first, a couple days, a week at tops.." she says as she walks up to him and moves around him making sure her hand runs past his shoulder and side then to his back. She smiled seductively and then clenches her teeth as she finished the part glaring."Just like your Atomic Supersonic Retro Plasma will all get tossed inside just like the piece of shit we are." She says as she throws the damn toy he had held in his hand.

But then she smirks crawling toward him on the floor to slowly stand up in front of him, her eyes confident and promising things, in all honesty he didn't think she could comprehend, where the fuck did this side come from? "I will be your fantasy imaginary special friend  
I can fill you, I relate, with you no need to talk to them," she says pointing at the people in the audience with a menacing growl to her voice.  
"But instead you toss me in the box, leave me to rot away". " Hoping you'll pick me again someday...hey, hey" He had grabbed her and pushed her away as a cage thing of black smoke seemed to engulf her, she touches the bar and looks around at the toys and images on a screen show other children, well girls talking and playing with what appears to be a hologram of a child him. She throws something at the images and they disappear as he sets on the floor laughing at something. She reaches out her hand to almost touch his wrist."Hoping you'll pick me again someday...hey, hey."

It's dark now, and him- the real Brick, is hidden my a curtain as the hologram of him as a young pre-teen is seen asleep on a bed, she appears to come out of the box like cage and moves toward him slowly."Why don't you come play with me and take me to the other side (take me to the other side),Lost under Ann Raggedy it's lonely when your locked in side (It can be so lonely) " which is repeated one more time as she touches him and then light fills the stage.

The real Brick is now smirking and is just on stage moving around, yes- looking menacing and talking to various things that he was told to do, Blossom sits up from where she was on the floor as he touches her, and she gets up. "I will sit and listen to your bibble babble jibber talk, But when you go in tonight you'll leave me out here on the walk." He moves toward the houses 'front door' where his 'girlfriend' moves into the house. How do they do all of these damn holograms anyway?

He blinks a bit as he looks back at her and enters hiding his smirk. She really was his counterpart after all. But he had never guess how much she could be like him._ Blossom's been working here for years, and has found a small outlet for her dark side, how much would it take to bring her to his side completely? Difficult, it would be difficult- but it always was when it came to perfect, smart little blossom. But it just makes it all the more fun and challenging. To watch an angel of justice, fall in the devils sons hands._ He smirked a bit at the thought. Soon, if he plays his cards right."You'll ignore your little friend or trade me for something come get your doggie, don't let him chew off my fucking head!!"

He set down on his bed laying there as he watched her from the slits of his eyes as she moved toward him gesturing at the right moment with the right facial expression in place, still swinging her hips and pulling of the seductress part needed for the song. If they hadn't explained what the meaning they changed this song into was, he'd be confused as hell right about now. "All your mom and daddy do is work and fight, that's all they do! I can understand the way you feel because I feel it to!!But you'll leave me in the box and I can barley hear you play, Lost among the toys of yesterday, hey(hey)hey(hey)hey" She says as the light shines again and she falls sitting up limply to the floor.

"Why don't you come play with me and take me to the other side (take me to the other side),Lost under Ann Raggedy it's lonely when your locked in side (It can be so lonely)" She sings her lips barely moving as he gets up and moves to his tv, and the curtain falls as a hologram of him sits on the floor watching tv next to his 'girlfriend' hologram. As he stands in the commercial speaking. "Boys and girls, fuck that old crusty shit. Come down and get your brand new, ha, shiny, slimy, atomic shithead(Super, duper!)(Right)(S-s-s-s-sonic, sonic)(Right)"

"I can see you near the bed when I look through this tiny crack. You become much older now and I don't see you turning back."He still set's now in the chair and his girl isn't there. "Seven years in darkness I can only hope my wish comes true  
That one day I'll get you in my hands...AND I'LL PLAY WITH YOU!!"and suddenly something weird starts to happen and his 'toy' starts glowing, and all of a sudden smiles and crawls near him until she is in front of him, and raises up putting her hands on either side of him. She smirks as she moves to set on him laughing as his face continues to look shocked and confused, a bit terrorized as well.

Then she kisses him, again something he really didn't expect her to do...he hadfgure tht it would b just like acting, buttt- then again, she did say that it wasn'tlike any otherjob, everything was mor personal...bu stl, damn. She bit at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to her and kissed her back, he knew it was suppose to be a show, and damn it if she didn't stop they where gonna get one! But he moved his hands down her back and then to cup her ass, breaking the kiss to kiss down her throat and then bite her neck, she stiffened but a small moan escaped her mouth.

He smirked feeling his pants getting way to fucking tight and uncomfortable. Damn it. She pulled his hair to get him to quit, prolly coming back to her sense's but he groaned. She shouldn't of done that cause he pulled hers too, and from the look on her face, she had the same problem he did. Maybe it was all of the fighting, but at some point pain just didn't hurt anymore, it became...so much more exciting. He smriked until he leaned in a bit between his shouler an neck and kisse overthe spot lightly before re-capturin his lips, her hand slidng down his cest, he bit he lip pulling at it sighty befor depenin the kiss, and move his hand up her side, and twar her stomach. They both groaned brokethe kss brathing a bit harder, meeting her pink eyes.

She bit her bottom lip breathing a hard as him, and blushing like crazy,not that he wasn't..it made that look all the more innocent, all the more tempting. The cowd was going crazy clppingand yelling, mking both of themgo wide eye and blush harder, the curtan went down fast, and he smired at her. "I....I-i um,....th-the other soaong..." He shook his head. And moved to whispe in er ear.

"Babe, it's caled fll-in's...and theres no way, your going to get away with starting if your not going to finish." She started to sy somthing, but Brick cut her off, captuing her lips roughly and tuggin at her hair slightly.- rule number 1, don't let the mood die...it makes it easier to get a 'yes'- and moving to grop and fondle her breast...she groaned and broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking as she did. He moaned sligtly and lifted her with him, and movedas fast as he could to her dessin room. The very last lyrics of that song ending. " Why don't you come play with me and take me to the other side (take me to the other side), Lost under Ann Raggedy it's lonely when your locked in side (It can be so lonely)."

**Blossom's POV**

Honestly, she had no idea how she was in this mess, little less with Brick- of all people. One minute she had been on stage, feeling so alive as her favorie song played. Dancing, singing and acting as if she was just some lustful toy that had came alive. Her eyes widened as she realized she was on his lap....and sh had thought tryin not to get close or paying attntion tothe attraction would be easy. She had been wrong, so very very wrong. He had shoved his tounge in her mouth, and now they were still fghting for domananc, but she finlly jst cvedin allowing him to take over. _WHAT THE HELL has gotten into me!?!_She thought in slight confssion and frustration.

She could hear the audiance and glanced out of the corner of her eye going a deep deep red. Looking at Brick she tried to come up with a reason before darting off " I...I-i um,...th-the other soaong.." SHe started but he shook his head and gave her that look, full of so mucg promise and dark thoughts of something most teenagers probuably knew of, but not her.

Like Bubbles she had been wanting to wait for a guy that proved he was worth losing it too- and that so can not be Brick. He moved to whisper in her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensitive neck and she swallowed hard closing her eyes. "Babe, it's called fill-in's...and theres no way, your going to get away with staring if your not going to finish." He din' let her rspond, instead he kised her hard and pulled her hair again until a noise between pain and pleasure came out, sh couln't think much troug the attenton he was giving her, itfelt goo...and it felt rght. No one else had felt right, she was usually very nervous, but she felt calm with him.

A few minutes later only one question rang through her head as she set proped up on the desk in her dresing room. How had she ended up fallowing Brick off of the stage?? Little less in here. She sighed and blinked up at him, her eyes slightly widened when she saw him, he had tooken his shirt off, as he had hers a while ago...he had grouped her through the material and teased her nipples until her bra and shirt annoyed him to long, she hadn't stopped him because by this point the material was restricting and uncomfortable to her sensitized skin...was this what she had been missing out on? Or more apportantly was this what she really wanted. Yes...yes, so much and yet...no. Something seemed kinda off here. What was she thinking, doing? She didn't even fully trust him!

He moved to kiss her again as his fingers slipped into her pants line and underwear, this was the part when part of her started screaming, but she couldn't act or think as he pulled them down slightly and pushed her onto her back, moving his head to where his hands where. What the hell was he- and then her mind swam as she wiggled under him. He smirked when she parted her eyes slightly to look at him, and pulled his hair...and then he moved over her capturing her lips again, pulling the last of her clothes off and plunging his fingers inside of her.

she moved more not sure what to do as she looked at him, he only smirked as he kissed down her neck again, she accidently pushed what ever was left on the desk off my the time, he moved his fingers from her and desided to quit just torturing her. She bit down on the flesh between his neck and shoulder blade as he dove into her and she muffled a bit of a scream. It hurt, it really fucking hurt...and then it gave way to pleasure as he moved in and out of her......

**Later**

Blossom layed n the desk still, breathing in and out slowly as she watched him move around her dressing room. He didn't know she was awake yet, until she said his name, it was bearly a whisper "Brick..." but he heard it non- the less. He turned smirking at her as she set up and kissed her softly. he was already dressed and handed her clothes. She reached out to take them but he held them in the air above his head as he kissed her neck and allowed his other hand to roam her body. She shuddered. "Brick...please" He smirked wider. "Well if you insist."

She scowled at him. "Not that, give me my clothes." "Awww, come on babe...don't be like that." SHe sighed and shook her head as she got her clothes and dressed. They walked out of the place and toward her house in silence. "Brick, i- could you not...umm, tell anyone. About this? Us?" He blinked and glared at the concret below them. "Fine babe. But you'll regreat asking that soon enough." She blinked looking at him. "W-what do you mean." He shrugged. "Nothing, but eventually you'll going to have to deside to come out with it. Besides...you can't stay away from me for long." And then he was gone.

**Back At The House**

**Brick's POV**

It wasn't until later on that night i kept wondering and thinking...._just how sweet revenge, and oh yes- victory would be....victory? I can imagine howshe see's it..So long as the Powerpuff Girls wins, then justice is done! But that's not very accurate either, is it? So long as Blossom, sweet- perfect-starving for freedom, Blossom, wins is victory served! When I realized I could make it so that her victory is her failure...now I can desire her, and cover it all up...to create the girl anew...oh what she will turn into...what she will do and make excues for, all until she dies. It's just a game_, there is no way that he is really falling for her!!

Savagely she will beat anyone who crosses us... torture....lying...stealing...everything to escape punishment or her own inner demons....to do so, as with Dexter, she quickly resorted to violence. Pleased with her twisted ideals of "justice" or ''victory'' or even ''honor'' being preserved. And that was exactly how it will be. There was so many ways to save her from hm- but not herself!!! As he rolled over to his side he smirked as his phone rang flashing her phone number. She'd pick him and then his 'justice' soon enough. All to easy it would be. And yet some where in him still a voice asked...._'but what will come of the day, you don't want to throw her away...or you realize, she's better her own way?'_

_________________________________________________________________________

**Koanita-** Okay, so here is the update! It took awhile, a lot of thought, a plot change and well- i wasn't for once in the mood to write a lemon, but this chapter was suppose to be one any how. xD so oh well, i am out of practice with writing them anyhow...so if it sucked, then imma sorry.

Brick: I liked it!

Koanita: Well, duh!! You got some ass..

Brick:....it was still good!

Koanita: O_O.....

Blossom: o////o..

-Koanita nudges Brick in the side-

Brick: Anyway, next chapter will be up sooner then later we hope! Please Review! Or she will eat my soul!...Wait what?

-glares at Koanita and realizes he's chained on a chair-

Brick: Holly sh*t!

Koanita: Awww, relax! I'm not gonna eat your soul.......yet xD

Blossom: O_O


	9. 9: Soft, but their worst

**Koanita-** Okay so this is chapter 9, and i finally got part of the plot finished with the last one xD, i put that one as a lemon because it helps explain Brick and Blossom's moods and progress from here on out! This Chapter will be about Boomer and Bubbles more..but will follow up on the others a bit as things progress...

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

**Note-** there is a twist at the end of the whole thing....for now, will they just admit their feeling? Will Brick's idea go according to plan,or will his own conscience save the day? Will Bubbles and Boomer make friends or more?

* * *

**Chapter 9- Soft, but there worse**

**Boomer's POV**

He set there watchng Billy and Bubbles argueing about something. Mojo had always warned them that she had a temper but he had never believed or suspected it until now! He sighed as Billy pointed at Him and then looked a her saying something before she glared at him and shook her head. He turn and went marshing out of he room punching a wall.

She huffed annoyedly and glared after him shouting as he left. "Well, then you can stay lost! I certainly don't want you around if your going to start accusing me of sh- things." She blushed knowing she almost slipped and cussed, she blinked looking at him and a small chill went down his spine. Something was up, he was rather intriged with a smirk at her explosion and wondered if she had such a temper why she never showed it in their youth as those fights ran across his mind.

He hopped down from the long desk of their teacher, who had left for some coffee, and came to stand just a bit infront of her. "Was that about me? Billy seemed rather upset..." He trailed off slightly worried, unlike his brothers he had never really wanted to cause the girls any real problems. Bubbles sighed and nodded slightly. "Yeah, it was...but don't worry bout it. Billy's just being stupid." He blinked and cocked his head to the side a bit. "About what?"

She glared at where he had left again before smiling at Boomer and blushing a bit. "Uh- nu..nothing, Let's just talk about something else." He smirked feeling rather pleased and yet worried. There had to be a reason she didn't want to talk about it? Was it about him? had he done something...He sighed inwardly and looked at her his gaze meeting her azule one's....they where so happy and full of innocence- and yet more. There was something a bit darker in them then had been. It must have really bothered her what ever Billy had said, so he wouldn't ask questions. "Ok."

**Billy's POV**

He ran out of the room trying to hold back the tears...and he didn't know why. Bubble's didn't care did she? She had denied they where dating and everything else. He knew she liked that 'Boom' or Bloom or was it Room? whatever- the blonde guy. But why? What did he have HE didn't? Looks? Smarts- well okay, most had more then him but still! Was he really that hopeless?

It just wasn't fare. "WHY!!!!??????" He whined as continued wanting to get away as far as he could. She probably just wanted him for his chesse, yeah-chesse. Images of eating luch together, and running around with her and Mandy. He closed his eyes sniffaling and was tripped hitting head first into the ground. "Hold on a minute git." He knew that voice as the person who tripped him pulled him up by his collar. Mandy.

He sniffled balbering in his tear stained face as he looked at her and she put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up and talk so i can understand you, Billy." She said glaring adding annoyance and impatience in her voice. He looked at her for a bit, this was her way of being a friend or so he had come to believe after all of the years. She was his only friend sense Erwin had died, and it really did mean alot to him. She took her hand of his mouth. "BUBBLES DOESN"T LIKE ME ANYMORE, SHE USED ME FOR MY CHEEEESSSEEE, DO YOU THINK IT WAS THE CHEEESE??? SHE LIKES BOOMER AND AND AND WAHHHHHH!!!!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes before glaring at him again. "Silence Billy."

She started walking, and at first he didn't move...but took a few steps before she stopped she was rubbing her chin and appeared to be in thought. "hmmm....So, Bubbles like's the one of the new students...those boy's are NOT normal, but then again niether or the girls." She closed her eyes and then a slow smirk formed on her face as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "

Come on Billy, we're leaving- but after this, no more bugging me for a week and you will do all of my chores as well as not speak." He only nodded being use to her comands as he fallowed her home, to find Grim washing the dishes complaing under his breath, he turned his head to see the two enter and spoke. "What are you two doing home so early." "Quiet bag of bones. I have a job for you."

He groaned but said nothing. "Tell me grim, what all do you know of The RowdyRuff Boys?" "Those boys! Ah yes, they have died twice i believe, and are sometimes considered HIM'S son's. Ha. More like pets. Why?" She nodded. "I need you, to send The blonde one two his grave..." He raised his bony brow. "Why??" "Did i tell you to talk? Now just do it. If you can...If not, then I might have just found my new 'friends'." She said with a grin. He sighed and took off. Billy just sitting there utterly confused.

**Bubble's POV**

It had been four days and she still can't shake off the feeling her and Boomer are being watched, seeing it is the weekend. Ever sense Monday...Billy had stopped going to school. She sighed in annoyance as she set down and drank some of her blueberry malt, yep not only a rare drink but her favorite. Boomer made it just for her everyday they hung out.

He was so sweet, so she couldn't understand why Blossom was so worked up about it. She kept speaking about they where not to be trusted and she seemed to get mader when someone mentioned her and Brick. _'I'm just being smart. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, duh.'_ is her only reply. She shook her head at the thought. She trusted Boomer. He was so sweet and he told her everything...and he was cute. Especially when he blushed. He even told her one time.....

_** Boomer set on the park bench that was alone on the hill in the park, no one else was around but her. He was starring off in space as she rammbled on about stuff..he often did this, but when she quzzed him he always new exactly what she said. So it didn't bother her. _

_He had much the same treatment form his brothers and all types of problems- she kinda felt bad for him...but mostly happy mixed with worried. Blossom did get to her at times. He sighed and looked at her. "Bubbles.....I- I never felt like this before. As if someone really cared or liseaned to me. I trust you. And i want to know I never wanted to hurt you or your sisters...I just want to be friends. But Mojo and Him made it our only options- it was why we where created. So we felt it was the only thing to do. I..i don't want that anymore. I want more. Alot more..." _

_He trailed off and her heart beat in the silence. "I..i trust you, Boomer." He looked at her and smiled. And it looked genuine. For the first time. He nodded. "Good. 'Cause i know my bro's will fallow suit but it will take a while." She smiled sadly and nodded. "Do your brother's still hate us?" There was a long pause as he looked up at the sky with a look she didn't quit get. "I'm not sure..."**_

That part had worried her. If they did try to kill them, then she was making a mistake....but her heart said she wasn't. She smiled as she looked at him. "Are you okay?" He looked worried. She smiled as he took her hand. They had been dating sense that day at the park- and her sister's couldn't know. But she KNEW what she was doing and she wasn't as stupid as they thought...or at least what B.C. did. She sighed inwardly....BC seemed to be okay with the whole friend thing, at least more then she had thought. However when Butch was mentioned she was worse then Blossom.

They where the one's who where being dumb in her opinnion.....she may not be book smart or street smart....but she was good at reading others. And Boomer was the same. He was smart in ways...and didn't make her feel stupid. It was another part of his charm.

**Boomer's POV**

**(later that day......)**

Boomer sighed as he set down on the couch. Brick was setting sprawled out on a chair his leg on the arm and the other hanging off doing his home work, while Butch set on the couch with his legs on the back off the couch laying on his stomach playing a video game. Halo, from the sound of it. He sighed and went into the kitchen where his mother made dinner and dad was sitting reading the newspaper.

He looked over it at him and smiled. "Good to see your home Boomer, how was the 'chillin' with Bubbles." he said. he inwardly grown as his brothers did from the living room out loud. Parents trimg to sound 'with it' was lame. "Good. Though, i have a bad feeling.....I think that Billy kid is following us." He said angry. His father just nodded. "Well, he'll quit eventually." "yea..." he said as he rolled his eyes and looked at his brothers. "Brick, Butch? Can I talk to you...guy's up stairs?" The two looked at each other for a while considering it and then shrugged.

Upstairs they set down on the bed. "Well? What's up Boomer?" Brick asked. Butch just mummbles about it better be worth it and not something stupid. He sighed. "I think Billy is having someone follow me. " Butch laughed falling off the bed. "YEAH...yea, cuz your so worth that..." He growled and looked at Brick who was thinking. "No, I think he is right." This got both of them stairing at Brick. He sighed. "Billy and Mandy haven't been here and every sense it seems like the world is trying to kill us. Remember the plane that landed almost on top of us yeasterday? And when Boomer almost got crushed by a car in the school cafeteria?"

Butch made a rude noise but Brick glared and continued. " Think Butch, there have been no deaths in the obituraries and Mandy....as i recall Him once said.......now own's The Reaper's survice. Remember he was yelling and cussing up a storm when it happened. No new souls came in as much or nothing in Hell."

**Grim's POV**

**(12:56 pm- Sunday)**

He sigheed annoyed, how had life became like this. A small smirk formed on his face however. It didn't matter.....Mandy was in High School, so not many more years and she would be his. He smirked at the thought. He hated, feared, respected....her all in one. It made no sense.

He sighed as he watched the Boy's light go off. He knew exactly what Mandy planned. If he couldn't kill them she would ask them to do her bidding and further her 'world domination' plan. He smiled as he formed into there room....the boy, known as Boomer seemed already fast asleep.......so his job would be easy. It wasn't like it mattered really. Even if they survived they didn't lisean and they where not lackies.

It was what set HIM off so often. He lifted his scythe up and was about to strick as someone shoot a laser beam at him from the dark shadows and smother pushed him. They boys smirked as Boomer hit Grim hard in the chest and Butch lifted the 'inhanced scythe' he had refused for his old one at him. "Tell your little owner- to back off. Or else."

And with that the boys smirked and cut words into his bones before making a portal and sending him and his scythe back into Mandy's room. She shot up glaring daggers as she looked at him. "Your pathetic." She saw the words and growled...."They will regreat this." And turned back over to bed. He looked in the mirror and he couldn't belive it. They knew what she wanted. They knew why he came...and they just threatned a monster.

She wouldn't give them another chance, she would see them rott and die in pain when she had the power to do so....and what was worse, she couldn't use him against them. With their own scythe it was more then an even match. He gripped the table in a bit of silent horror. If the underworld found out....he would be screwed.

**Meanwhile back at Mandy's**

Mandy growled in annoyance as she watched Grim throught his mirror, he was her pet, so his stuff was her's. She turned away sighing as she set down and rubbing his temples. He couldn't do ANYTHING right could he? Not his job, not cooking or cleaning, useless. But he was hers and she wasn't about to through him away. He'd be usefull someday, but first she would have to make the idiot much more.

But now, was another thing. Insolance, those boys where strong- but now in the way. So what to do? She tried to think, Bubbles. That boy, Boomer was rather infactuated with him, and she wasn't hard to persuade. So maybe through her? She shook her head as another thought came. Billy. He was going to be a big annoyance and cry baby tomorrow. Great just great. Seeing Grim had failed though, she figured him and Billy could go on a little trip. A evil grin spread on her face at the thought. This just might be fun.

**Blossom's POV**

**(Dance rehersal)**

She smiled as she finished her moves. She had finally been able to join the dance club with Bubbles, seeing she didn't have to worry about Dexter and how it would effect him....she had work and someone at school to tell about it, and she worked beside of him. Brick....but at the same time..she started to see she had changed. Not only was she doing stuff without caring she once would have looked down on, but she saw it as fine. Like it was nothing...Brick wasn't getting to deep into her subconscience perhaps?

She shook her head. No she only did what she needed to do when there was no other way. Brick was nothing to do with her. And yet every one at shcool thought they where dating or should be. They didn't see it. But he could kill her- it could all be a plan, a plot to kill her. She sighed. she didn't trust brick.... but now days she wondered if it was herself she didn't trust. what was she so scared of?

She shook her head...it had been a month sense her and his 'insident' as she called it....and nothing had happend sense- not that he didn't try. Wich he did and when they where around everyone he did things he knew would bug her or tempt her. He was right, she did regreat it. But she was Blossom Utonium....and she had a reputation as a hero and being 'perfect' to consider....so why is it she could feel it falling before her eyes in her mind. Even though it wasn't in reality.

Blossom picked up a towel and sighed as she whipped her sweat off....dancing really got the heart pumping. She sighed and went to change before getting what she would need for her job at Spencers...Yeah, she had desided to get another job so it ment keeping further from Brick....why she didn't know she resented herself for it and why was it that she felt like she was falling slowly apart.

Bubbles was with Boomer after cheerleading practice, which was schedualed after dance club....B.C. would be with Butch....maybe, just maybe Bubs was right. What if she was being stupid? Was she just like the rest of the narrow minded world? Even B.C. was now saying she thought maybe she could trust Butch......so why was she running?

**Brick's POV**

Brick set on the wall outside and watched as Blossom hurried to her job at spencers, which was located only a block away in the mall. He smirked as he watched her. She was hiding from him. But she couldn't at work nor at school and it wouldn't be long until she was just where he wanted her. She thought he didn't know her...but he did. Inside and out. How?

She was his opposite, his counterpart and yet completely different they seemed- they where to much the same. He sighed and flew home to get ready for The Dark Carnival.....they had to be there by 4 and wouldn't be off until 12 at night....so she only had to work for spencers 3 hours...(yes there school is nice and lets them out around 2:15 :)..if only, if only..)

Somehow as he closed the front door, he wasn't much surprised to see Butch and Boomer fighting or the cans of scattered soda, but still. "HEY!! NUMB SKULLS CLEAN UP THIS BITCH MAN!" He said annoyed. "Parents will be off work in 15 minutes, so get to flying." He said as he went to his room and slammed the door hearing them grown and complain downstairs.

He got ready and took off, not bothering to say a word to Boomer as he did, Butch was missing, not really much of a surprise there, but he hadn't heard his bedroom door....so where had he gone? Desiding to shrug it off he left.

* * *

**Koanita:** Yeah, okay so that is the update ^_^. Next chapter shows Butch and B.C. progress

**PLEASE REVIEW** and thanks for reading, also...please chack out my latest story as well. Thanks lol

I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	10. 10: Sometime's Love is war

**Koanita** – Heya! Whatz up lol, okay so this chapter is for Butch and B.C.- i haven't paid much attention in the plot to how there relationship is developing or anything of lately. ^_^ so, now i am. It will have minor peeks at the other two but, that's about it.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**Note-** if some of the chapters get un-personalityish for a character, please let me know. I am rushing through so i can get the sequal up(because in all honesty it's my favoite part about the story idea!), but i still want my quality of writing to be on the up and up with how it was even with the speed im writing. So reviews are welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Sometime's Love is War**

**ButterCups POV**

She set down blinking at the wall. Somehow, it all still felt like a dream, She was dating Bucth...defying her sisters. No one new about it, no one but her and him. Okay, so she wasn't really defying- seeing Bubbles was dating Boomer- but Blossom was rather pissed. She sighed a bit at that thought, it wasn't like she wasn't always around Brick, but everyone knew they wheren't an item. Not yet at least, well except everyone at school- and Dexter's anger issues only made it seem more like they were. She blinked as the alarm on her watch went off....

She got up and flew out her window at top speed rather enthusiasticly as she spotted the dark green streak come closer and then Bucth, right beside of her. Both of them stopping as a smirk spread out on her face. "Okay, so...last one there has to pay for the entire day." She said and took off laughing a bit as she heard him say cheater and then flew up on her the race went on until they reached the movies and stopped she smirked. "Hah, my feet touched the ground first." He glared for a second and then rolled his eyes. "Yezh, cuz you cheated." "Ooooo, someone's a sore loser." He just mummbled whatever and started for the entrance, with her following him.

They got everything they needed and then headed in to find a set talking about how Zombie Land was suppose to be pretty good. Or at least funny, if nothing else. That is until she spotted Dib heading toward the same movie, he smiled and actually seemed as if he was going to try and talk to her, she clutched her fist glaring as Butch moved between the distance and smirked. "Unless you want a fast death, you might want to go the fuck away." He said softly, but the venom in his voice was enough to make the limping teenager turn and leave the cinimas.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and smiled up at Butch for a second before rolling her eyes. "You know, I could have done that without youy, right?" He just shrugged. "Really cause it looked like to me you where scared shitless of him." She punched him, and he kicked her. So she growled and put him in a head lock miessing up his hair. "Come on Butchy boy, we got a moive jackass." He smirked and followed her to a pair of seats. "Love ya too, Butterbutt."

After the movie they went out to the mall and headed toward the arcade. It was rather weird actually, Butch wasn't so bad when she wasn't fighting him, well in other words for a couple of hours. They mostly cmopeted with each other, racing, in games, in eating dinner or whatever. It shocked her even more that he had a tendancy to sometimes open the door for her, though usually he slammed it in her face, not trying to be mean but because it made him laugh. She did the same things back though, so she really didn't complain that much.

There was a couple of really awkward moments though, like when or if they ran into someone they knew and pretended to hate eachothers guts- though honestly it wasn't a 100% that she waws sure it was pretending with all the fighting and how they would go out of their own way to erk or piss the other one off until they ended up argueing or throwing fist. Thing was, he never really hit her in the face anymore- and if he hurt her or she hurt him they found themselves apoligizing.

It was love and hate, freedom and being caged down by each others. she smiled as as she tripped him into a game, but hey he had beating her at lazer tag(though they refused to use the guns instead). He got up and growled. "You are a bitch, you know that." "And your a bastard." He smirked "Glad you noticed." They both started laughing, while people staired at them like they where mental, and maybe they just where...

She sighed as her stomach growled. He sighed. "Guess i got to feed you too now, hunh." He said and rolled his eyes. "Well, you lost the race, so duh." He nudged her a bit in the side, and made her hit a wall almost that they where passing. He laughed and then his stomach made a noise too. She smirked. "Oh, and whose talking now piggy." His smirk turned into a indifferent look as he shrugged. "So what to get..." He said as he looked around the food cort. That's when both of there eyes found the same resturant. "Chicken Fil-a."

**Bucth's POV**

It was rather weird, how she reminded him so much about himself, almost. There was so many differences and yet so much the same. Now if only she didn't act like such an egotistic bitch. Seriously, was that so much to ask? Once they had finished eating he sighed feeling bored. "Okay, we REALLY need to find something to do, so pick butterbutt," She growled and punched him in the arm. "Quit gripping so much shit." "Hey fuck you." "You would." "More like I'm going to." She hit him again, so he hit her back. She spit on him so he slammed her into a wall, whch made her deside to uppercut him. So he got up and ran at her puching her in the gut, so she kicked him in the chin.

Eventually, they found themselves in a cratter made of cement, both breathing hard glaring at each other. "I hate you." "Same." "Get off me." "Make me." "Ass." "Brat." "Fuck you." "When and where?" He said smirking as she tried to hit him, he held down her wrist.

Blood splattering there clothes here and there, and somehow the anger made her so cute, problem is cute objects can be leathel. Like for instance a little lion cub. So soft and furr, but if you touch it it might eat your damn hand. She set up slowly, and he let her as she layed her forehead against him and he hugged her, she smiled up at him so he kissed her.

Love and hate. Joy and pain. Annoyance and laughter. It's what they're relationship was. But neigther of them could help but want to compete or fight, and both of them responded to the pain or sight of blood the same, and it didn't make them weak, or mader...no it calmed them down.

He always knew that they said love can hurt.....but no one ever said it was a battle feild. But it was for him and her- not because some one else was in the picture or fear of being hurt. Their hate, had became love. Their weapons became toys. It was war.....it was proving a point. (okay, i can't handle this. I even think they're slightly mental and i'm the one writing it.)

**Later that night**

**B.C.'s POV**

She sighed as she kissed Butch goodbye and headed back into her room and unlocked the door. It was easier this way to keep it all a secret. Sort of. She sighed and layed down on her bed and turned on the tv finding something to watch and was rather happy to see that some good movies where on. She blinked as she felt her phone vibrate and looked to see a text from Butch.

_B.C.,_

_tonight was fun, i will see you tomorrow at school....i miss you already hun._

_we're not crazy...love is can be much like a war. And the prize is being the only one_

_who get's you. Nite._

_-Butch_

She smiled as she read it and put the phone back in her pocket.

**Meanwhile at the Dark Carnival**

**Brick's POV**

The night was like every other...Blossom in her usual outfit and him in his. But somehow, it agrivated him more and more as they sang. New songs had finally came out and while Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope where visiting the carnival, they had to practice and learn the songs as well as ideas on what to do while they where on stage. Not that he was complaining.

She couldn't excape him- which was good. She finished re-reading Zombie Slide and sighed as she looked at him. "Could you please help and quit gawking at me?" Shed said softly but it sounded a bit to much like a command. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "What ever babe, If you think you could quit eyeing me too." He said with a smirk as she blushed seeming some what flusttered. Got her.

She shook her head and leaned back againt the wall a bit. "Sorrry...." And that was it. She just stopped. Sorry? For what being a complete goody-twoed-shoed idiot and refusing to just come out and tell everyone? Or was it for looking at him? She never made much sense to him at times. "Look babe, if you just quit running away-" She stopped him as she throw a lamp at his head, which he dodged easily. He rocked back and fourth on the heel of his shoe for a bit and leaned against the wall.

"Temper Bloss, temper. I thought you had more control then this?" He said with a smirk. She stood up glaring at him as if he'd just slapped her or called her something. "I DO DAMN IT!!!!.."She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples before looking at him again. "I do...just not when it comes to you." She said sounding somewhat defeated. "You think I'm just being stupid, or refusing to accept the truth, well i'm not. And i'm not running away, but I am stopping you from making me do something...unforgivable." He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Say what you want, make up excuses- but one way or another...."He didn't finished just smirked as he looked her up and down.

She scoffed and then grabbed her coat. "It's time to go, we'll go over the rest tomorrow....before the curtains go up." He hugged her fast and she squirmed which made him laugh knowing she couldn't just get away..."And I promise you this, before this weekend is up- you've of come crawling back to me." He whispered softly, or more like growled in her ear before letting her go. She put her coat on and seemed to hurry to the door.

"Hey! Blossom." SHe looked at him slightly weary something made him think she was realizing just how close she was to giving in as it was.. "What?" He smiled and spun the car keys in his hand. "We left the car in the staff gourage last time- so it might be smart to oh, i don't know, use it tonight and shit?" She laughed slightly. "Fine. But I want to drive." He faked panic for a second. "But i don't have a helmit." She smiled and shook her head.

After he dropped her off he headed back home as the lights faded and shone on the car windows he turned into his parking spot and sighed as he turned the engine off. He was really starting to get frustrated she was taking longer then he thought she would and he needed something. The sooner she just fell the sooner he could catch her, and then this world would be his to control. He blinked as he looked in the back of the car to see Blrink starining at him, yup he knew he felt watched. Talk about one creepy ass doll.

The toy crawled to the front and staired at him unblinking. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed. The toy smiled. "......" He sighed slowly. "Why don't you just make mom and offer she can't refuse?" he blinked and looked at the toy, his son, object, thing. "Like what." It shrugged and cocked it's head at him. "There's a party at her house this friday...everyone will be there, including Dexter, all it takes is one mistake..."It trailed off as a light went off in Brick's head. Maybe this toy wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay kid, you can sleep inside tonight." It smiled at him way to big. "Call me Blade." "I'll call you what i want kid." He growled and crossed his arms. "Well Mom named me Blade Blrink...so kiss my ass." Brick blinked a bit at him for a while and sighed. "Fine, whatever kid." Blade hit him in the stomach. "Call me my name pops." He said annoyed, a smirk grew slowly on his face as he ruffled his hair. "Okay, Blrink." "I like Blade better." "Get over it."

* * *

**Koanita**- okay so that's the end of this chapter....-sigh-

Brick: Mwahahahaahaha-coughing.-

Blrink: Daddy need's to quit smoking

Audiance: Awww, poor little kid. Think of ypur children

Brick: He's just a freaking robot!!!! Blrink is a robot, not real- therefore it makes no sense to get attached to something that is not real, because it is not real and...god i sound like mojo

Blrink crying

Blossom: -punches Brick-awww, it's okay Blade...Blrink, calm down...

Brick-glares at kid-

Blossom: Brick, you should really work on your parenting skills.

Brick: why?

Blossom: -shruggs- Because, if you don't mutant moles will eat your eyes in your sleep

Brick:......O_O........-_-....I love you toy thing

Koanita: please review.


	11. 11: Party Nights Mini Drama

**Koanita-** Okay, so this may be the most psychotic story i will ever write. I am going to update the other stories real soon, im sorry for the long waiting...I will be updating(so nope im not dead yet.) Very soon Hopefully, but I'm going to be on this one and only one other, so i can get to the sequel- Other ones will be updated as soon as this one is complete. Also, seeing I've been gone for awhile I may opt a trade on here for ideas or suggestions on the character development; and in exchange i will draw art(seeing as I finally have the stuff on my computer i needed.) I'ma pretty good at art, so if this interests you or you want to see what i can do, then I'm on Deviant art and the link will be on my profile page.

**Note-** Im so sorry i have not been updating . but it's my fault lol, I loved this story line and i was right to my favorite spot of this plot line and blanked out majorly. I had thought of re-doing a few chapters, but i loved em to much, and i hate it when others do that(it majorly messes with me, specially when they re-due one thats not even finished) But if i dont ever finish this then i will NEVER get to the sequel- which is epic. So Ima start writting, and finish it. :D I may however, change the plot up abit(that or write a story that coe-insides with this one.) Due to the fact i have come to realize that if i don't then the sequel just wont make sense. Also...sadly this chapter will not be very long. Ima setting it up lol, and I still cant get the idea i had back for this one...so im winging it and trying to stay on the plot. :)

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the powerpuff girls in anyway or form, thank you.

**Chapter 11: Party Night Mini Drama...**

**Blossom's POV**

She set there in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror condemplating the party that was coming soon. Very soon. She sighed moving her head to rest against the cold glass of the mirror. Why did things always have to have a down side? Here she was, dressed up...suppose to have fun and chill tonight- and yet all she could think about was how Brick and Dexter was going to be there. Dexter, she honestly wasn't worried about...after all, he's far from stupid enough to pull something like last time she'd had the misfortune to see him. Brick, though- was a whole different story. How did things get so complicated? She had completely fallen for him, she refused to tell anyone- little less admit it out loud. It wasn't just because he was a RowdyRuff Boy, and it wasnt just because she feared him...no: She feared what she was becoming. She glanced up..her eyes meeting their reflection.

At first, She thought it was okay. Hell she had every right to do what she started doing. It felt good, no- better then good. The rush...the feeling of accomplishment, the fact that for once she could do as she pleased...and not be tammed. Not be the boring goody-two-shoes nerd. Not having to pretend to be what everyone else wanted her to be, or expected- he was giving her back to herself. It wasn't until that moment when she made love to him that she realized it. She was changing, and although- admittedly she loved it, she couldnt have it. She was a leader, a heroine, a...a lie. To all those who thought they knew her- the only one who did was him. To announce her with him ment that to the people, he had turned good- and in truth he hadnt done anything EVIL but...he hadnt turned good. She closed her eyes again letting out a soft exasperated sigh she listened to Bubbles and BC bickering something about cords. But she was to wrapped up in her thoughts,

And here, she had stolen...lied...kept secrets...hospitalized practically a guy for becoming proctective, yes- in a bad, overly controling, and just damn right fucked up way. But Dexter had pushed her and she wouldnt be pushed any more. So then why. Why was she starting to not know her own reflection? Brick, was amazing. He was...protective, sweet, smart, sarcastic, annoying, egotistic, funny, bossy, overly confident, real. He never pretended for one second about who he is- but practically bragged it, and cared nothing of what the world thought. And that...is exactly why in a sense she was running from him. She couldnt afford to be like that, not fully- and with him, it was easy. She didnt think or care, but after living her life sense pre teens in a fake mask...She didnt know how. And most importantly to give in to herself...ment betraying everyone and it ment coming clean.

She was clenching the mirror now, and moved away from it glaring at her image, was it right? Was lying her whole life for other people right to her? Was it right to give up love, true and deep unrelenting love- to be a lie. Was it right to be true to herself and break the image people she protected all her life expected of her? Because, once she went to that point: She wouldnt care to hide. To do that ment turning her back on everyone...and yet, they betrayed her too. As a child, because she messed up and trusted the wrong monkey. As a child who wanted to play and became obligated and thus, putting an label on her and her sisters...Only, they didnt hide. They grew up too, and no one asked questions and still loved them to death for who they are. As for her...no one was okay with her wanting to do something different, she was the leader...the one the girls looked up to, the one who called the shots and the one who people expected to be someone she didn't fully know anymore. As a kid, yes...she had been it and as she grew up like all people she didnt stay the same.

It was driving her insaine, this reflection. It was her, yeah...it was all the things she was and inside didnt live up to. She screamed and slammed her fist into the glass. Bubbles and B.C. yelled and slung the door open as they came running in. "BLOSSOM WHAT WAS THAT I HEARD YOU SCREAM AND A BANG AND OMG-Uhhhh...-A-are you okay?" Bubbles said, at first both where in unison but BC stopped when she saw the glass and shattered mirror, eyeing her sisters slightly bloody had. She faked relief from fear. "Y-yeah, yeah im fine. Sorry I saw a spider on the mirror." She laughed akwardly. To her dismay B.C didnt look all that convince but didnt say anything."Well, uh, I guess I should clean this up and finish getting ready." She started and threw all of the stuff in the garbage. "Bubbles, did you get everything set up?" Bubbles face went from relief and worry into excited. "Yup. All set." Blossom nodded and smiled. "Good, BC did you-" "Yeah, yeah I got the speakers hooked up and stuff." She said rolling her eyes a bit and then looking off a bit. Which, was rather unusual. Blossom nodded again. "Alright, well...Then I guess i should finish getting dressed." And moved past them and to her room, closing and shutting the door. Sighing she rubbed her temples. Maybe, maybe just maybe she was losing it worse this way...

**30 Minutes later**

Finally ready for the party Blossom set on her bed, fidgiting a bit feeling rather uncomfortable, Bubbles had desided to pick out her outfit for the night, apparently an early brithday present, and although she had worn worse things- no one had ever seen her in something like this. Or at least this close to her real style. She was wearing a strawberry red tanktop, that had a black like hoddie jacket on it, the sleeves of whch was cut off, and it wrapped around at the top of the shirt around the breast, A black a pink-red corset skirt and combat boots. Her make up was light, and her hair was down, her bangs falling abit over one of her eyes. She finished the look with her ribbon tied around her hand, looking a lot like a getto glove of some sort.(yes, that is possible- i know cause i have an outfit like it xD) How did Bubbles know she would like it? Or was it just coinsidence- after all B.C. had helped her get it, and their ideas combine could be the reason. Her finger absently touched her hair as she smiled, at least they got her something good. Last year, it'd been books. Text books, they had got for her to study with.

She jumped as a rapping sound came from her window. She breathed in and out. Turning her head and glancing she honestly wasn't surprised to see Brick, how many other guys would just float to second story of a house? She went over and opened the window without hesitating, crap. Even when she wasn't in the mood for shit, she answered him. "Hey Babe, nice..." He looked her up and down "but i much more prefer your work clothes." He said with a smug smirk. Rolling her eyes she smiled. "I bet, Your early- the party isnt for another 25 minutes." She said crossing her arms as she moved, he came into the room and shut the window. "Early brid gets the worm." He said with a shrug. "Mmmhmm." "I'm actually not the only one early, theres about 19 people down there already." "Seriously? Your kidding right, Bubbles woulda told me if so." He shook his head as he set down on her bed, she glared at him as he looked at her and smirked. "Nope, she told me to get you, something about you being mad at her prolly." He snorted. "If it's cause of the outfit she dont know you to well." She nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, so I guess It's show time." She giggled heading out of her room. He rolled his eyes and snorted. "You know, you very well maybe bi-polar." She glared at him playfully. "This coming from a mental case." He grunted and smirked as they made it down the stairs to the party. H leaned down as he wrapped his arm around her. "Not just any mental case, I'm your mental case." He chuckled abit as her gaze fallowed his to see a rather pissed off looking Dexter. She rolled her eyes and glanced around, wanting to groan. Everyone, and litterly everyone was here. That included people she never so much as wanted to see on the street. And to make it worse, alot of guys where staring at her like she was meat and they hadnt eaten in years. She shivered. Brick growled and opened his mouth. "Don't. Just don't." He looked at her somewhere between annoyed and pissed.

"I don't want them looking at you like that. Your mine. Not fucking eye candy for a munch of fucktard bastards to-" "Brick, I'm not though, remember?" He sighed and shook his head, his eyes turning a bit hard when they met her gaze as he gave, his oh so famous taunghting and sinister smirk. "Keep telling yourself that babe. But like I told you, Your come around- and if you don't your regret it." And then turned and walked away to join his brothers as she began to help play hostiest. His words kept repeating in her head though. What the hell? Ugh, why did he always have to be so cocky and was it just her, or was that almost borderline threat at the end? Shit. SHe groaned inwardly as she smilled and chatted with her friends, and of course old enemies- another thing she had to do as who she was. Always be civilized.

As the party went on, she noted- oddly to herself that Blade was here. Honestly she never expected Brick would actually bring him. She smirked to herself at it, her lecture a few days ago must of actually gotten through to him. He was thumb wrestling with Boomer. While Butch and Brick joked around."Hey Bloss-" Crap. That voice, she smiled as she turned and shook Dexter's hand. "Heya, long time no see." Inwardly she cursed herself, sure she didn't know what to say- but really?It was to the point she almost flinched."Yeah, hey...um. I-i..im really sorry for unconventionally showin up there and-"He said really quickly. "Woah, okay okay. It's fine." She said with a smile as she waved her hand at him. "G-good." She nodded as she place a bottle of cup on the table beside her, glancing for a second at Bubbles for refuge but no avail. "Yup, so anyway how you've been?" "I've been good, I managed to get a new lab partner to help me out." "That's great. " She replied as she shifted her feet and tried to act interested. "In away yes, its rather pecable but in all truth unrelentlisely disappointing. Sadly, I only use her to help with money to fund my research and experiaments as she is not nearly efficient." She nodded. "Oh, well- I'm not shocked after all good help is hard to find."

Inwardly, she sighed in relief when a comotion was suddenly started. Or at least she was until she saw why. Princess Morebucks and Brick. They where argueing, and as usual the girl was on the verge of tears ranting and acting snobby through it all. "Oh come on, you know you want me. Besides it's not like you got someone- I'm the best of the best." "I've got a girlfriend." "No you don't-" "What makes you think that?" "Because I know from a very reliable source your 'supposed' dating someone is a lie." She said glancing at Dexter. Blossom followed Princesses gaze and glanced at Dexter glaring hard, he noticed and fidgeted.

Bloss bit her bottom lip trying to calm. "Now like i was saying i'm rich, popular, pretty, and There is not way that you are seriously going to stand here and make a fool out of me or turn me down. Now, why don't you do what we both know you want- " "Punch you in the face! Sure. I'd love to, but sadly I cant do that. Not my house and it's my day off bitch." Her eyes went wide as her hand flew to her agape mouth and her eyes narrowed on him."WHAT! What the hell did you call me y-you nobody. " She stopped for a second and then smiled and spoke in what was probuably her attempt of a sweet and sexy voice. "It's okay I get it- you want to play hard to get, But really Bricky you shouldnt. I'm a big catch. Now why dont you say your sorry and-" "Why don't you just listen to Dad and shut your filthy dumb mouth before your dog breath makes me puke!" Blossom's and everyone elses eyes widened. Except for Brick who looked amused, his eyebrow raised as he looked down at Blade.

"Who the hell are you kid- you need to mind your own business get lost and find your parents. Low life." Blossom clenched her teeth her eyes starting to go darker. "I am toots. He's got a girlfriend, who by the way is alot better then some snot nose spoiled brat like you!Right dad?" He said glancing up at Brick who smirked still looking as if he could break out into a laugh but holding it back. Blossom was to though, honestly as bad as it was to let him talk like that probuably, he calmed her down. Jealousy and anger was consuming her and she really didn't want to break now."No he don't! And quit calling Brick your dad, are you retar-" Brick glared at her. "Don't even thinking about calling my son that skank." He said, his teeth gritted together as he spoke. Her eyes widened. "Hmph. Whatever. The point here is, I'm rich and you want me. I don't care if you got a kid, hell we can send him off-"

Oh that was it. Blossom was there in a bat of an eye lash, Blade in her arms as she slapped Princess hard enough to knock her on her ass. "Your not sending my son anywhere damn it! Now why don't you shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my house." She glared. "Your the mother?Pshhh. Whatever. Bricky, tell this psycho loser to get lost before i-" She stepped toward her crinkling her nose as she spoke."Before you what? Go running home to your daddy and cry? Well looky here Princess, I aint getting lost. It's my house. And two, if you ever talk down to blade again or hit on my man, it will be the last damn thing you do." She spat, her voice a yell and a growl. She said it, and honestly she was glad. Living a lie for the sake of others was a burden and even though it came out before her thoughts registered, she wasn't taking it back. And she didn't need to look to know Brick was smirking. His arms wrapped around Blossoms waist as he chuckled.

Princess was gone, she ran. The front door wide open letting the cold air in. Blossom was breathing heavy, her fist still clenching and unclenching as she tried to calm down. Everyone staring wide at her. No one spoke, or moved. Finally she rubbed her aching head and sighed. "I'm sorry for all of that...and for, well making a scene. But..i, I think we should call it a night." She said as sweetly and sencierly as she could apoligizing and then headed upstairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed then, not bothering to shut the door, her eyes opened as she herd the door shut and be locked. She sighed into her covers. "So- does that mean your not running anymore." "Y-yes, maybe no...I don't know." He sighed and rolled his eyes, she didnt have to look at him to know it. She just did. "Well, you sort of just told all of MegaVille..." He said. She nodded and rolled onto her back so she could set up. "I know.." He was pacing, and her eyes followed him as he did so. He stopped abruptly, his back to her.

"If your not sure, then why say it? You cant take it back now." She nodded and shrugged as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I know I can't and I don't want to." He turned to her studing her for a second. "Then how do you not know if your running still?" He asked coyly as he set down next to her. She looked at him for a long moment. "Actually I do, and- I'm not anymore." He smirked. "Official?" "Official" She said with a smile. "See Babe, Told ya you'd come around- i knew you couldnt resist me." She laughed lightly and so did he. Blade smiled from the beany bag chair he was sitting on. "Wooo! So does that mean I don't have to sleep at two different houses every week now Pop?" Brick nodded.

Blade grinned kicking back further in the chair. "Blade." "Yeah Ma?" The toy answered not bothering to look away from the mini comic he found on the floor."I'm not going to ground you this time- but you shouldnt talk like you did tonight." "What? But she was being a-" He had shot up onto his feet his eyes wide and aggrivated. "Blade." "Pop tell her-" He looked at Brick, he sighed and started to open his mouth to speak. "Don't bring him into it. I appreciate it, but...either way." "Whatever." He mummbled upset as he kicked the comic book, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Girls." She shook her head and giggled making two rather confussed boys looking at her. He was robot, and even without the actual dna/genetics actually being a part of him, he was deffinately Brick's kid.

**Koanita-** okay well thats the chapter, short sweet but hey i finally updated :D.

Brick: Review please, other wise -looks up from paper- wait! wtf?

Blossom: Just read it!

Brick: -_- Other wise they will beat me with a raccoon in roller skates... -looks up at Koanita- Seriously where do you come up with this stuff?

-shrugs-


End file.
